The Blood of Jewelry
by Array Harmond
Summary: Iniloh, cerita dari karakter si Author, hehehe. Jadi, cerita ini, tidak masuk fandom apapun dan saya terbitkan di SP, yang sepertinya kategori paling "Free". maaf, ini bukan FF tentang KPOP. Jika tidak berkenan, tidak usah bashing. tidak usah baca ! ini FF Straight, yang mau baca dan review positif, monggooh


A JE3N Present

Fanfiction

The

Blood

Of

jewelry

By : 4 To Juliette'S

Characters :

Nadya Glaze (Ring) :

Pendiam, pemalu, dan kutu buku. Tidak pandai bergaul, tapi disenangi orang dewasa karena kebaikkannya. Dia juga sedikit jutek.

Ella Purify (Foot Bracelet) :

Gadis yang ceria, cerewet, centil. Sangat senang berkelompok dan dia juga sedikit jahat pada orang yang tak di senanginya.

July Gracly (Necklace) :

Gadis yang lucu dan manis. Dia sering bersama temannya bernama Envy. Dan dia sangat penyayang terhadap kekasihnya.

Karina Silenc (Bracelet) :

Gadis yang baik hati. Sebelumnya memiliki dua sahabat. Namun dia sering di khianati. Dia juga terkenal playgirl.

Aruf Bennefit :

Laki-laki yang menyukai Nadya. Dia tinggal bersama Oma, Nara dan kakaknya di sebuah rumah tua yang misterius.

Tian Kiehl :

Kekasih yang sangat sayang dan perhatian pada July.

Daniel Device :

Pacar Ella. Dia sangat sayang pada Ella baik sifat jelek Ella. Menerima apa adanya.

Nara Bennefit :

First Love Karina. Dia adalah sepupu yang tinggal bersama Aruf.

Revan Renald :

Pacar Karina yang sifatnya agak jelek. Dia sangat membenci Nara.

Reva dan Mazie : Anggota kelompok Ella. Mereka sangat menyayangi Ella.

Envy : Sahabat July sejak kecil, SD, SMP dan hingga sekarang.

Lia dan Tyas :

Sahabat palsu Karina. Karena mereka senang mengkhianati dan menjelek-jelekkan Karina di belakang.

Romy Bennefit : Kakak kandung Aruf. Tingkah lakunya seperti orang aneh. Agak sedikit terlihat tak waras.

Marrisa+Lily+Hanna+Airin: Hantu yang gentayangan di kediaman Bennefit.

Monna Bennefit :

Omma Aruf. Ahli kunci yang mengetahu misteri di rumah tuanya. Terkadang bicara dan sikapnya sangat aneh dan misterius dan membuat yang lain ketakutan.

 _ *****STORY IS START...*****_

SEASON 1

18 tahun yang lalu. Hidup seorang wanita bernama Marissa. Dia tinggal di sebuah rumah besar dan mewah pada jaman itu. dia adalah penghuni satu-satunya karena semua anggota keluarga dan saudaranya sudah meninggal dengan tak wajar. Umur Marissa adalah 20 tahun. Namun, kehidupan sepi Marissa di isi oleh sahabatnya, Hanna, Lily dan Airin. Mereka membuat perhiasan sebagai tanda persahabatan yang abadi.

Namun, di jaman ini, rumah besar itu sekarang hanyalah rumah besar yang sudah tua. Dan keempat wanita yang saling bersahabat itu, tidak diketahui keberadaannya...

Suatu hari, di sekolah menengah atas bernama 'Real Foerward', seorang gadis kutubuku bernama Nadya sedang berjalan di koridor perpustakaan dan seperti biasa ia sendirian. Tiba-tiba, Ella, gadis cantik yang juga terkenal di sekolah itu, dengan sengaja menyenggol Nadya hingga buku yang di bawa Nadya jatuh berserakan.

"Aduh..." Ringis Nadya.

"Hei Cupu! Jalan lihat-lihat dong!" Bentak Ella. Nadya tak mau menyahut, tak ingin meladeninya. "EH! Denger sih loe!"

"Udah deh, lla! Dia kan jutek banget. Ngapain kita cape-cape ngeladenin dia!" Ujar salah satu teman Ella, Reva.

"Yuk, kita pergi!" Ujar Mazie. Teman Ella yang satunya.

Ella dengan kesal mengajak teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan Nadya. Nadya lalu membereskan buku-bukunya dan mulai berdiri melanjutkan langkahnya. Nadya tak bisa melawan mereka dan hanya menganggap itu hanya angin lewat saja.

Sementara itu, seorang wanita bernama Karina sedang menunggu di gerbang sekolah saat jam pulang. Dia menunggu kekasihnya yang baru saja jadian 3 hari yang lalu. Namanya Revan. Tak berapa lama, Revan datang.

"Na, Sorry yah. Tadi pelajarannya lama banget."

"Loe pikir gue seneng nunggu disini? Udah panas, rambut jadi lepek, kulit kepanasan lagi!" Keluh wanita cantik di sekolah ini juga.

"Sorry deh. Maaf ya~" Pinta Revan.

"Yaudah. Yuk cabut." Lalu Karina menaiki motor ninja kawasaki Revan yang mengkilap itu.

...

Di kelas satu Modeling, saat jam pulang, wanita bernama Envy memasuki kelas. Dia menghampiri sahabatnya di kelas itu. nama teman masa kecilnya itu adalah July. Nampak July tengah membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersiap pulang.

"July, pulang yuk."

"Ya, sebentar lagi." Ketika July dan Envy akan bersiap untuk pulang. Seorang cowok menghampiri mereka.

"July. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

July langsung bermuka sinis. "Mau apalagi, yan? Masih belum puas nyakitin aku?"

"Bukan itu. aku akan jelasin semuanya. Ini salah paham."

"Yuk, Vy." Ajak July pada Envy. Namun, Tian langsung menggapai tangan July.

"Please, July. Dengarkan aku..."

Namun, July tak mau menghiraukan dan memaksa melepaskan tangan Tian. Dan dia pergi meninggalkan Tian. Envy tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dan Tian juga hanya bisa mengalah.

...

Di kediaman Purify...

Ella dengan terburu-buru memasuki kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuk kesayangannya. Lalu, tak berapa lama ia bangun untuk mengambil kotak perhiasan yang ada di laci meja riasnya.

"Hm... gue harus ganti perhiasan, nih. Bosen deh!" Ungkapnya dan mulai memilih-milih perhiasan yang cantik dan indah yang ada di dalamnya. Lalu ia memilih gelang, kalung, anting, dan cincin yang akan di pakainya. "Nah~ sekarang makin lebih berkilau~" Ungkapnya sambil berputar-putar di depan cermin. Dia lalu kembali keranjang empuknya sambil membawa kotak perhiasan itu dan kembali memilih-milih. Saat ia mendapatkan sebuah gelang kaki... "Hm? Gelang kaki ini ga pernah gue pake~ lagian ini dapat nemu dan udah lama sekali.." Gumamnya. Namun saat itu Ella tersenyum. "Gue pake aja ah!" Lalu Ellapun memakai gelang kaki yang berbandul kunci aneh dan kunci-kunci kecil yang mengelilinginya.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Glaze, Nadya sedang membaca buku ensiklopedia di kamarnya. Lalu, Bunda Nadya masuk kekamarnya.

"Nadya, sedang apa?"

"Ah, tidak sedang apa-apa kok, Bun. Cuma lagi membaca bacaan ringan saja."

Bunda Nadya menghampiri Nadya dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia melihat buku ensiklopedia tebal yang sedang di baca putrinya itu lalu kemudian mengerutkan alisnya.

"Nadya, kamu jangan terlalu fokus ke pelajaran begitu dong. Lebih baik kamu jalan-jalan keluar sana, cari udara segar. Jangan di kamar terus... apa gak bosen?"

"Gak apa-apa kok, Bunda. Nadya lebih senang di kamar." Ungkap Nadya agak sedikit jutek.

"Hm..." Bunda Nadya jadi bingung harus bagaimana kalau Nadya sudah jutek. Dia lalu melihat cincin yang di kenakan Nadya. "Cincinnya bagus, dari mana?"

"Cincin? Cincin ini?" Nadya melihat cincin yang di kenakannya. "Oh, ini, Nadya temuin di perpustakaan, saat ambil buku, tiba-tiba cincin ini terjatuh. Saat aku tanya sama penjaga perpusnya, tak ada yang tahu ini milik siapa, lalu, Nadya minta cincin ini jadi milik Nadya."

"Cincin ini unik sekali, sepertinya cincin tua. Gantungannya berbentuk kunci, jarang ada loh."

"Iya. Nadya suka sekali dengan cincin ini, Cuma cincin ini yang mau berteman sama Nadya." Ungkap Nadya lirih. Bundanya lalu miris menatap anaknya yang sulit bersosialisasi itu. dan ia memeluk Nadya dan lalu membiarkan Nadya membaca buku lagi.

...

Di kediaman Gracly. Di kamar July. July sedang berada di teras kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Handphonenya berdering. July lalu mengangkatnya. Ternyata panggilan dari Envy.

"Envy? Ada apa?"

"July, kau masih sedih ya?"

"Iya... tapi jangan khawatir, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Sabar saja, ya. Mungkin Tian memang salah. Tapi setidaknya tadi kamu denger dulu penjelasannya."

"Abis, aku terlanjur sakit hati, tapi aku masih sayang dia, aku tak bisa bohong."

"Iya, aku tahu. Besok aku jemput lagi, ya. Dah~"

"Iya, dah~" Jawab July dengan nada sumbang. July merasa tenang ketika Envy mengkhawatirkannya. Dia lalu memasuh muka dan bercermin. Matanya bengkak. Dia lalu melihat kalung yang di kenakannya. Kalung berbandul kunci yang ia temui liburan lalu di Villa gurunya ketika sedang latihan modeling. Dan tak ada yang memiliki kalung itu.

"Entah kenapa aku senang banget lihat kalung ini. Aku akan menjaganya dan takkan menghilangkannya. Julypun kembali tersenyum.

Sementara itu, ditaman, Karina sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya, Revan. Mereka sedang duduk berdua di bangku taman yang begitu romantis. Dan secara tak sengaja, Revan melirik gelang unik yang di pakai Karina.

"Honey, gelangnya bagus, dari siapa?"

"Kenapa? Kamu curiga ya? Sebenernya ini gelang dari my first love-ku."

"OH! Emang siapa first-love loe?" Tanya Revan cemburu.

"Jangan marah lah~ namanya Nara." Jawab Karina.

"Hah! Kalau gelang kayak gitu sih bisa gue beliin yang lebih bagus dan lebih mahal!" Ujar Revan sombong. Karina tidak marah dengan sifat Revan yang seperti itu. dia sudah memahami sifat cemburu Revan yang kelewat batas itu.

"Udah deh, Van. Gelang ini hanya kenangan, aku sayang sama gelang ini kok, mantan aku mah entah kemana. Sekarang yang pasti kan aku sayang kamu."

Akhirnya hati Revanpun luluh kembali dan lalu mereka kembali beromantis layaknya kekasih pada umunya.

-SEASON 2-

Sementara itu, di sebuah rumah tua yang mewah. Seoarang nenek tua menghampiri tua cucunya yang sedang duduk termenung di jendela kamarnya.

"Aruf, kau masih sedih?" Tanya nenek tua itu dengan suara rentannya.

"Sedih kenapa, omma?" Arif berbalik tanya. Tak mengerti.

"Ya, apalagi kalau bukan—"

"Kedua orangtuaku?" Jawab Aruf lirih.

"Omma tau kau benar-benar terpukul atas kejadian yang menimpa mereka." Ungkap nenek tua ini dengan sedih.

"Bagaimana aku tidak terpukul. Mereka meninggal dengan tragis seperti itu." Aruf menutupi wajahnya untuk tegar agar tak menangis. "Ini sangat aneh! Rumah ini terasa ganjil! Semua kematian yang terjadi disini membuatku merasa ini sangat misterius!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita memang tinggal disini. Omma, Nara, kakakmu, bahkan Romy sudah memutuskan untuk tetap menetap disini! Kau juga akan bersekolah di SMA disini! Kita harus menuntaskan kejanggalan ini meski omma harus bertaruh nyawa!"

"Ya! Aku juga setuju dengan omma!" Ujar Aruf sambil berlalu.

Keesokkan harinya, di SMA 'Real Foerward'. Aruf dan juga sepupunya Nara sedang berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Nara yang melihat paras Aruf yang terlihat lesu itu mencoba menghibur.

"Hey! Kenapa loe lesu gitu?! Hari inikah pertama masuk sekolah. Enjoy aja, bro!"

"Diem. Gue ga mood. Sumeh ngomong." Ungkap Aruf jutek.

Aruf dan Nara berpisah ke kelas masing-masing. Ketika Aruf berjalan dengan langkahnya yang lesu, dia menabrak seorang gadis yang memakai kacamata dan sedang membaca Novel sambil berjalan itu.

"Ah! Sorry!" Ujar Aruf sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Kalau jalan, makanya jangan lesu begitu!" Ungkap Nadya sambil merapikan dirinya. Tapi, Aruf malah tercengang melihat wajah Nadya. "Kenapa loe liatin muka gue kayak gitu? Emang ada yang aneh?"

"Eh. Iya! Maaf, gue bener-bener ga sengaja!" Ungkap Aruf tersadar.

"Yaudah deh, lagian gue juga ga luka kok." Ujar Nadya sambil berlalu dengan cuek.

...

Sementara itu, Nara yang sedang berjalan ke kelas iptek, kelasnya. Di koridor menuju kelas 1 iptek, Nara yang berjalan dengan gaya kerennya dan bersiul, tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Revan dan Karina.

"Na-Nara?!" Gumam Karina kaget dan menghentikkan langkahnya saat berhadapan dengan Nara. Dan dengan segera dia melepaskan gandengannya dari Revan.

Nara yang menghentikkan siulannya itu mengerutkan alisnya dengan tingkah wanita di hadapannya. 'Siapa?' Pikirnya seperti tak mengenal wanita itu. namun, ia tak peduli dan malah berlalu dan melanjutkan siulnya karena kedua orang di hadapannya tak mengajaknya bicara.

"Siapa?" Tanya Revan. Karina malah mengacuhkan Revan dan memandang ke belakang kearah punggung Nara yang sedang berlalu.

"Yaampun~ itu Nara? Beda sekali~" Gumam Karina dalam hati.

...

Sementara itu, July sedang bersama Envy berjalan di koridor menuju laboraturium. Dan saat itu, Tian menghampirinya.

"July, please. Tolong dengarkan aku..." Pinta Nara. July akan menolak namun, Envy dengan pengertian melepas gandengannya pada July dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Membiarkan Tian menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Gue duluan ya." Ungkap Envy seakan mengisyaratkan July untuk mendengarkan Tian.

"July, aku mohon, maafkan aku." Pinta Tian. July masih ragu dengan perasaannya. "July, tolong ngertiin aku. Dia Cuma teman masa kecil aku... oke! Aku akui dia memang suka sama aku, tapi sumpah! Aku tak menyukainya! Cuma kau yang aku sayang, July!" ucap Tian serius dan memohon pada July. July yang melihat paras Tian tak tega. Akhirnya, July memutuskan untuk memaafkan Tian.

"Yaudah. Aku maafin kamu. Aku tahu kau gak sepenuhnya salah." Ujar July acuh.

"Bener nih?! Senangnya~!" Ungkap Tian sambil akan memeluk July.

"Eits! Tapi kamu ga boleh peluk aku sekarang!"

"loh? Tapi kenapa? Kau masih marah?" Ucap Tian dengan ekspresi puppy-eyes.

"Pokoknya, aku lagi gak mau." Ujar July keras kepala.

"Yaudah. Tapi nanti kita pulang bareng, ya!" Ujar Tian sambil berlalu dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Sementara itu di ruang fashion saat jam pulang sekolah. Reva dan Mazie menghampiri Ella...

"lla! Loe di tunggu Daniel tuh di tempat biasa." Ucap Mazie.

"Iya tuh! Udah sana cepetan samperin! Kasian dia udah nunggu lama." Tambah Reva.

"Iya! Iya tahu!" Ucap Ella sedikit kesal. Ia lalu mengemasi buku-bukunya kedalam tas dan segera keluar kelas dan menemui Daniel yang menunggunya di parkiran sekolah. Ella lalu sampai di tempat Daniel berada dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Maaf, nunggu lama!" Ungkap Ella sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Berjam-jam nunggu loe juga gue rela kok. Yuk, kita balik." Ucap Daniel sambil memegang tangan Ella dan masuk ke dalam mobil sedan pribadinya yang berwarna merah mengkilap.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ella dan Daniel saling membicarakan keseharian mereka di sekolah.

"Oh ya, gimana pelajaran loe?" Tanya Daniel sambil membelokkan stirnya ke kiri.

"Biasa, di suruh bu guru buat bikin desain baju-baju pesta. Agak ribet juga."

"Berarti, kalau kita berdua menikah, loe yang bikin rancangan busana kita ya." Ungkap Danie sambil mengajak bergurau. Saat mendengar itu, Ella yang tadinya duduk dengan santai menjadi tegang.

Daniel yang tahu Ella agak tegang karena mungkin ucapannya yang terlalu jauh, dengan segera menggenggam tangan Ella yang mungil itu.

"Loe kok gugup? Santai aja lagi, jangan di pikirin."

"E-Enggak kok! Gak gue pikirin!" ujar Ella bohong.

"Yaudah kalau begitu." Ungkap Daniel sambil mengakhiri pembicaraan. Ella lalu melepas tangannya dari genggama Daniel dan Daniel harus fokus memegang stir mobilnya.

...

Di lain tempat, terlihat Karina tengah berlari-lari. Rupanya, dia sedang mencari orang yang baru saja di temuinya. Akhirnya, ia menemukan sosok laki-laki itu berada di lapangan basket.

"Nara!" Panggil Karina dengan cukup berteriak.

Nara sempat menoleh, namun ia tak merespon dan hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Sepertinya Nara memang tak mengenali Karina. Karina yang agak kesal lalu mendekatinya.

"NARA!" Ujarnya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan emosional.

"Siapa ya?" Nara masih kokoh tak mengenal Karina. Ia tengah menyeka keringat di dahinya membuat dia terlihat keren.

"Loe bener ga inget sama gue?! Karina loh! Cewek yang loe kasih gelang ini~!" Ujar Karina sambil menunjukkan gelang berbandul kunci yang di kenakannya.

"AH! IYA! JADI KARINA YA!" Ucap Nara tersadar namun kejutannya teramat sangat berlebihan di mata Karina. "Loe? Jadi loe sekolah disini?!"

"Iya! Sejak kapan loe sekolah disini juga?!"

"Gue murid baru sama saudara gue disini. Ya mau gimana lagi, kita bakal netap di daerah sini, sekalian cari temen baru, kan!" Ujar Nara.

"Hm... udah lama banget ya gak ketemu! Masih sering main basket?"

"Iyalah! Sampai kapanpun gue bakal tekunin olahraga yang satu ini!" Jawab Nara sambil mendrible bola basket yang di genggamnya. Melihat kegigihan Nara yang tak berubah, Karina mengambil handuk kecil dari tasnya dan menyeka keringat yang ada di pipi dan dahi Nara saat itu.

Nara tersentak. Rupanya, hati Nara masih bertaut pada gadis cantik ini. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Karina yang sedang menyeka keringatnya. Lalu, tanpa sadar keduanya sudah saling bertatapan merindukan masa lalu. Dan seketika, suasana di sekitar terlihat menjadi lebih romantis dan takkan berantakan kalau saja...

"~~Uadda yuaang luaggeee uaseeek neaaah~~" Goda Aruf yang memang berniat menghampiri Nara. Dan dengan segera Nara melepas tangan Karina.

"E-Eh, L-Loe, Ruf! Ada apa, bro?!" Ungkap Nara gelagapan. Dan Karina lalu diam sambil wajahnya memerah.

"Ada apa kepalamu! Pulang woi!" Ujarnya.

"Iya, boss! Sewot amat." Terang Nara. Lalu, pada saat itu, pandangan Aruf teralihkan pada Nadya yang berjalan di kejauhan sisi lapangan sana sambil membawa buku dan menuju bangku yang ada disana.

Lalu, Nadya duduk di bangku yang ada di bawah pohon rindang itu sambil membaca buku. Melihat Aruf yang melihat kearah lain, membuat Nara jadi agak penasaran.

"Woi! Liat apa, bro?!" Ujar Nara. Namun, Aruf masih memandang kearah lain. Saat Nara mengikuti arah pandang Aruf, ia langsung menyeringai dan memegang pundak Aruf. "Ouhh~ lagi liatin cewek manis yua~~?"

"Ish! Berisik!" Ujar Aruf sambil blushing dan menapik tangan yang ada di bahunya.

"Eh? Cewek itu..." Gumam Karina saat ia ikut melihat kearah Nadya.

"Eh? Loe kenal sama cewek itu?" Ujar Aruf.

"Gue gak kenal sih, namanya juga kurang tahu. Tapi dia jutek banget, terus suka nyendiri, jarang lihat sama-sama temen, selalu sendiri, anaknya juga kutu buku banget. Hissh, pokoknya ngebosenin di liat juga." Ungkap Karina malas.

"Hm... gitu sifatnya... boleh juga." Ungkap Aruf tertarik.

"WHAT? Loe mau kenal sama cewek kayak gitu?"

"Suka-suka gue dong." Ungkap Aruf tak peduli.

"Hii, kalian itu ribut banget. Gue ganti baju dulu." Ujar Nara sambil meninggalkan Aruf dan Karina.

"Loe ternyata seleranya rendah juga, padahal keren, apalagi loe juga sodara Nara, ga nyangka gue." Ujar Karina bete saat Nara sudah tak ada di dekat mereka.

"Ah, bawel deh. Loe comblangin gue dong ma tuh cewek!"

"Whuat? Kenal aja kaga!" Bantah Karina.

"Ya, kalian kan cewek, bisa cepet kenalan dan akrab. Kalau loe mau, gue goda-goda Nara deh biar balikan ma loe~ gimana?"

"Apa? Gue balikan lagi sama Nara? Mimpi." Ujar Karina sok cool.

"Gak usah muna deh~ loe masih suka sama Nara. Keliatan tahu." Goda Aruf.

"Ihh, bukan urusan loe! Lagian, kalaupun gue masih suka, gue masih bisa gerak sendiri kok."

"Yakin~? Hm, Nara dulu banyak mantannya loe setelah putus dari Loe~ cantik-cantik lagi."

"Ihh, ngeselin banget sih! Gue bakal comblangin loe sama cewek itu semampu gue, puas!"

"Nah! Gitu dong!" Ujar Aruf.

"Woi, Bro! Cabut!" Ujar Nara sambil menyapa Aruf dan Karina lagi. "Yosh, kita duluan ya!" Ujar Nara sambil melambai pada Karina. Karina juga dengan sungkan membalas lambaian pangeran impiannya itu. padahal, niatnya mau pdkt lagi.

Akhirnya, Karina hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan lemas.

-SEASON 3-

Keesokkan harinya, Karina menghampiri Nadya yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, seperti biasa, Nadya sendirian.

"Hei~" Sahut Karina tanpa mengetahui nama Nadya.

"?" Nadya menghentikkan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. "Loe manggil gue?" Tanya Nadya tak yakin karena tak ada orang lain di sisinya maupun di depannya.

"Iya loe! Siapa lagi masa gue manggil tembok!" Ungkap Karina sambil menghampiri Nadya. Saat berada di hadapan Nadya, Karina menjulurkan tangannya. Otomatis, Nadya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenalin, gue Karina Silenc. Loe?"

"G-Gue, Nadya Glaze." Jawab Nadya sambil dengan ragu menyapa uluran Karina. "A-Ada apa loe manggil gue? Gue punya s-sa-salah ya?" Ujae Nadya takut-takut.

"Gak kok! Gue mau kenal dan akrab sama loe aja kok! Suer! Boleh?"

"B-Boleh sih..."

"Yuk, ngobrolnya sambil jalan~" ungkap Karina tanpa malu-malu merangkul Nadya dan mulai melangkah. Karina sudah seperti berlagak layaknya sahabat sejati. Pendekatan Karina sebagai sahabat Nadya justru malah membuat Nadya makin tidak menyamankan diri. "Oh ya, gue punya temen cowok sih, katanya, dia mau kenal sama loe..."

"E-Eh? Masa? Siapa?" Tanya Nadya tak percaya. Padahal, Nadya merasa keberadaannya di sekolah ini seperti tenggelam. Mana ada cowo yang mau kenalan sama Nadya, apalagi kalau kenal karena suka, bagi Nadya itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Iya! Mau gak kenalan sama dia?!" Bujuk Karina.

"B-Boleh saja sih. Tapi, dia cowok baik-baik, kan?" Ujar Nadya takut-takut.

'Ini cewek kok pikirannya norak sih, sama kayak si Arufnya lagi.' Gumam Karina. "Tenang kok! Dia baik kok! Oh ya, kelasku disini! Yasudah, nanti kita ketemu lagi! Dah~" Karina lalu berpisah dari Nadya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. July yang sedang berjalan melewati kelas-kelas tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis sedang menangis di sebuah kelas yang saat itu sepi. July yang punya sifat baik hatipun lalu menghampirinya.

"Kamu kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya July khawatir sambil mengusap punggung gadis itu.

"Loe..." Ujar Gadis itu mengenal July karena July adalah model di sekolah ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya July semakin khawatir ketika gadis yang baru saja menoleh padanya dengan wajah sembab itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lengannya.

"Loe... L-Loe... hiks, apa loe tahu di khianati sama temen sendiri? A-apa loe tahu gimana rasanya...?" Gumam gadis yang ternyata adalah Karina itu, gadis populer di sekolah ini juga. July saja tak menyangka ia bertemu Karina yang sedang dalam keadaan terguncang ini. Ia tak paham arti khianat itu, karena Envy selalu setia di sampingnya.

"Sekarang, kau tenang dulu saja." Ujar July.

"Mereka! Mereka ngejelek-jelekin gue! Mereka hanya cinta harta gue! Temen gue Cuma manfaatin gue!" Ringis Karina emosi.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya July dewasa.

"Sahabat gue... Tyas dan Lia..." Ujar Karina sambil sesenggukkan. July cukup mengenal nama itu, setahu July, mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling akrab dan dekat dengan Karina. July tak menyangka gadis yang ramah pada setiap laki-laki ini memiliki sahabat yang jahat.

"Jadi, kau marah dengan mereka? Tapi hanya bisa menangis?"

"Gue gak marah dan benci sama mereka! Gue Cuma kecewa... gue baru tahu mereka orang seperti itu..."

"Sudahlah, jangan dibawa pusing. Lagipula, masih banyak teman setia yang lain. Kau masih punya banyak teman, aku misalnya?" Tawar July baik hati.

Ucapan gadis tinggi berparas cantik itu membuat tangis Karina terhenti.

"Mungkin loe udah kenal sama gue. Sekarang, kita enjoy aja. Gue July Gracly."

"Ka-Karina Silenc." Jawab Karina sudah menenangkan diri.

"Nah, kita sudah berteman ya! Jangan ragu, loe bisa jujur jadi temen gue. Biar kita saling terbuka." Senyum July.

Lalu, Karina mengajak July, sahabat barunya untuk menemui Nadya yang sudah ia janjikan akan bertemu. Sahabat Karina yang lainnya. Dan hubungan pertemanan mereka bertiga perlahan-lahan mulai akrab dan akhirnya sudah bisa menerima satu sama lain.

Sementara itu di lapangan basket. Nara dan Daniel sedang belatih basket. Namun, di tengah latihan, Daniel menghentikkan latihannya saat ada gadis manis, cantik dan mungil menghampirinya.

"Honey, nanti pulang sekolah, bisa temenin aku shopping?"

"Siap! Kemanapun akan kutemani!" Ujar Daniel romantis.

"Udahlah, lebay !" Ujar Ella malu sendiri.

"HAHAHA! Ternyata Daniel orang penyayang juga!" Tawa Nara saat temannya itu bisa romantis pada pacarnya.

"Hish! Diem loe, Nar!" Bentak Daniel sambil pura-pura mencekik Nara yang masih tertawa itu. "Oh ya, Baby. Ini temenku, Nara."

"Ya, Ella Purify." Ujar Ella sambil menjulurkan tangan kearah Nara. "Yaudah, gue tinggal dulu, dah!" Ungkap Ella saat berkenalan dengan Nara dan meninggalkan kedua cowok itu.

"Cewek loh imut banget!" Ujar Nara menyeringai. Jelas banget laki-laki keren itu juga mengagumi Ella.

"Kemana-mana mata Loe mandang cewek gue! Gue colok!" Ujar Daniel sadis.

"Heh? Kejam Loe, Dan!" Ungkap Nara pura-pura takut dan itu justru malah semakin ngeremehin Daniel.

"Gue COLOK beneran mata LOE! Gue congkel sekalian!"

"Gya~~~ AMPUUN~ Hahaha!" Nara berlari sambil tetawa saat Daniel mengejarnya.

...

Beberapa hari kemudian. Setelah ulangan akhir berakhir dan pembagian rapor semester awal, sekolahpun masuk ke liburan panjang. Banyak tempat pariwisata yang sudah di booking anak-anak sekolah Real Foerward.

Di sekolah nampak sepi. Namun, Aruf, Karina, Revan, Nadya, Nara, July, Tian, Envy, Tyas, dan Lia yang sudah saling mengenal itu sedang berkumpul di lapangan basket. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi ke kediaman Bennefit yang konon katanya misterius namun memiliki bangunan yang unik dan sudah tua, mereka sudah sepakat merencanakan untuk pergi ke kediaman Aruf untuk mengisi liburan panjang ini.

"Jadi, Nadya, loe gak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya ARUF.

"Iya, tadi, Nadya udah bilang Bunda. Bunda juga ngizinin kok." Jawab Nadya masih agak canggung saat Aruf mendekatinya.

"Syukurlah..." Aruf tenang sekaligus senang karena Nadya bisa ikut mengisi liburannya. Dan tak berapa lama, sebuah mobil kijang berwarna merah dan mengkilap tiba dan berhenti di dekat mereka. Lalu, nampak Daniel, Ella, Mazie dan Reva turun dari benda itu.

"Sorry telat!" Ujar Daniel sambil melambai kearah yang lain yang menunggu. "Oh ya Ruf, sorry gue belum bilang. Gue ajak pacar gue sama temen-temennya, boleh?"

"Bolehlah!" Jawab Aruf santai.

"Sip! Ini pacar gue yang paling gue sayang~"

"Ella." Ungkap Ella dengan nada centil dan imutnya saat berkenalan dengan yang lain. Dan saat Ella melihat cewek yang ada di samping Aruf... "Loe, kan?!" Ucap Ella sambil menunjuk kearah Nadya. Nadya pasang wajah biasa saat itu, jutek. "Honey~~ Kita juga berlibur sama cewek itu?!" Rajuk Ella manja.

"I-Iya, emang kenapa?" Tanya Daniel bingung.

"GAK MAU! Pokoknya batalin berlibur kerumah itu!" Ujar Ella egois. Melihat tingkah anak kecil Ella yang hanya karena melihat Nadya membuat Karina dan July agak sedikit jengkel.

"L-Loh? Kenapa? Gak enak, kan sama Aruf?" Bisik Daniel berharap bisa menenangkan kekasihnya yang manja itu.

"Udah lah, lla. Ikut aja. Siapa tahu banyak pengalaman seru, terus rumah tua pasti ada hantunya loh~~" Ungkap Reva tak tahan ingin melihat lokasi.

"Tuhkan! Ada hantunya lagi~ Honey~~"

Daniel diam. Membuat Ella terhenti dari acara merajuknya. Ia tahu Daniel yang diam berarti Daniel sudah tak bisa membujuk Ella dan malah Daniel yang berbalik marah.

"Ella~ jangan begitulah. Sekali-kali turutin Daniel." Saran Mazie.

"Y-Yaudah kalau gitu. Kita cabut aja, yuk." Ujar Ella yang sebenarnya takut melihat reaksi marah Daniel.

Lalu, semuapun mulai berangkat ketempat tujuan. Di sepanjang perjalanan. Reva terus bercerita mistis sehingga menakuti penumpang cewek yang lain. Cuma Nadya yang cuek dan hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil. Dan entah kenapa, Nadya merasakan reaksi aneh pada cincinnya...

-SEASON 4-

Pada malam hari mereka sampai di kediaman Bennefit. Ketika mereka turun dari mobil, sebagian dari mereka terkagum dengan rumah besar yang memiliki bangunan khas itu.

"Aneh sekali rumahnya..." Ungkap Ella dengan perasaan jijik dan sedikit takut. Namun, kata-kata Ella yang menjeplak-jeplak itu sudah dimaklumi Aruf baik Nara.

Daniel dengan segera menyenggol Ella agar lebih sopan sedikit. Namun sepertinya Ella tak mengerti sinyal itu dan memperat genggamannya pada Daniel.

Saat mereka masuk ke daerah rumah utama, suara decitan gerbang yang berkarat dan tua itu menimbulkan suara menyeramkan. Sebagian wanita saling berpelukan dengan kekasihnya bahkan teman sendiri.

"Honey! Aku takut huwaaa!" Ujar Ella sambil merengek.

"Gerbang ini sudah tua, jadi maklum saja bersuara mengerikan begitu." Ungkap Aruf biasa saja. Lalu, dengan takut-takut mereka semua akhirnya masuk ke rumah utama.

"Wuaah~ indah banget~" Puji July saat melihat betapa khasnya suasana di dalam rumah seperti suasana kastil-kastil Eropa.

"Iya, banyak barang-barang yang tak kukenali juga." Tambah Envy.

"Keren!" Seru Daniel.

"Ah, terima kasih. Ini semua warisan dari keluarga gue, apalagi, omma juga sangat menyukai barang-barang antik." Ungkap Aruf merendah diri. Lalu, saat tahu banyak sekali orang mendatangi kediamannya, seorang nenek tua dengan gaya khasnya turun dari tangga berlapis karpet merah itu.

"Selamat datang anak-anak di kediaman Bennefit. Aku senang kalian mau berkunjung kerumah tua yang tak menarik ini. Semoga liburan kalian menyenangkan disini." Ungkap Omma Aruf.

'Omma-nya elegan sekali, sopan juga, orang kaya banget.' Bisik Tyas dan Lia.

"Iya, terima kasih sudah memperbolehkan kami berkunjung dan menginap beberapa hari disini." Jawab Karina sopan.

Lalu, seorang Pria berompi hitam dan berkemeja putih datang dan berdiri di sebelah omma.

"Peter, tolong antarkan tamu-tamu kita kekamarnya." Perintah Omma Aruf.

"Selamat datang, mari ikut saya." Ungkap Peter. Sebelum Aruf dan Nara menuju kamarnya, mereka juga mengikuti Peter untuk mengantar teman-temannya. Peter menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang beralas karpet biru dan terbuat dari bahan import. Peter juga menunjukkan kama-kamar tamu yang biasa digunakan oleh orang yang suka berkunjung ke kediaman Bennefit.

"Silahkan lewat sini." Ujar Peter sambil mengayunkan tangannya seolah mengarahkan kamar yang di tuju. Masing-masing kamar begitu megah dan seperti kamar putri atau pangeran meski hanya sebuah kamar tamu. Masing-masing kamar di tempati oleh 3 orang. Dan July mendapat teman kamar Karina dan Nadya.

Saat mereka masuk ke kamar yang akan mereka tempati dan telah berpisah dengan teman masing-masing...

"Ah! Sumpah! Keren banget!" Ungkap July sambil melempar dirinya kekasur King Size yang empuk, itu masih salah satu kasur dari 3 kasur yang ada.

"Iya. Ruangannya juga harum sangat." Tambah Karina sambil menikmati wangi bunga lavender yang harum di ruangan ini.

"Ini sih bukan 3 orang satu kamar! Ini bisa 5-6 orang yang bisa tinggal disini! Megah banget!" Ungkap Nadya dengan heran. Tak biasanya juga dia berucap seperti itu.

"Kayaknya gue bakal betah tinggal di rumah Aruf! Jadi ga pengen pulang, hihihi." Ujar July.

...

Sementara di kamar Ella, Reva dan Mazie...

"Yaampun, lla! Ternyata kita ga rugi dateng dan ikut berlibur kerumah Aruf!" Ungkap Reva.

"Ya~ gue akui gue seneng dengan kamarnya. Gue kira dalemnya juga bakal serem."

"Udah, lla! Kek gini mah ga bakal bikin bad mood! Percaya deh!" Tambah Mazie.

...

Dikamar Aruf...

"Udah masuk aja. Revan, Daniel, Tian. Kita bisa kan tidur berlima? Lagian kasurnya juga ada banyak." Ujar Aruf yang tengah duduk di salah satu ranjang bersama Nara.

"Ya, gapapa. Ini udah lebih daripada cukup. Soalnya kita kan bukan anak cewek." Ungkap Daniel sambil menghela nafas ga kebayang gimana reaksi para cewek kalau di tinggal satu kamar.

"Gue akui! Rumah loe bagus banget, Ruf! Sumpah." Tambah Tian norak.

...

Lalu. Dikamar Tyas, Lia dan Envy. Mereka berusaha untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan sifat Envy yang ramah membuatnya bisa akrab dengan Tyas dan Lia yang memang satu kelompok dengan Karina. Reaksi mereka akan kamar yang mereka tempati juga tidak jauh beda. Mereka memuji keindahan yang ada di kamar itu...

Lalu, setelah membereskan barang-barang mereka, Peter masuk kekamar anak-anak laki-laki dan memberitahukan informasi jadwal.

"Tuan, Tuan dan teman-teman di tunggu nyonya besar di ruang makan. Silahkan tuan yang memberitahu teman-teman Tuan." Ungkap Peter sopan.

"Ya Peter, terima kasih. Aku yang akan memberitahu mereka." Jawab Aruf ramah.

Dan setelah peter sudah menuruni lantai atas dimana kamar-kamar para tamu berada. Aruf dan yang lainpun mulai bersiap-siap untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian dan menuju ruang makan. Dan Aruf memberitahukan anak-anak cewek.

Tok tok tok. Aruf mengetuk kamar Karina, July dan Nadya. July yang memang sedang senggangpun membuka pintu kamar.

"Aruf? Ada apa?"

"Semua barang-barang kalian sudah di bereskan? Perlu bantuan?" Ucap Aruf perhatian.

"Tidak, kok. Semua sudah selesai." Jawab Karina ikut menghampiri.

"Kalian siap-siap ya. Omma memanggil kita semua keruang makan." Ujar Aruf.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah datang kesini." Jelas Nadya.

"Sipp!" Jawab Aruf sambil berlalu untuk memberitahu yang lainnya.

Saat July menutup pintu tiba-tiba kalung yang di kenakan July, Gelang yang dipakai Karina, dan Cincin yang dikenakan Nadya saat itu memantulkan sinar dan membuat mereka kaget.

"July, kalungmu bersinar?" Tanya Karina heran dengan fenomena ini.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu. Karina, gelangmu juga."

"Nadya, cincinmu juga bersinar!" Tambah Karina dan melihat kearah Nadya. Dan tak berapa lama, sinar di masing-masing benda itu mulai meredup dan kembali seperti biasanya.

"A-ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Nadya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Rasanya, gelang yang Nadya pakai, Gelang yang Karina pakai dan Kalung yang aku pakai, sepertinya motifnya sama? Apa ini Cuma kebetulan?" Tanya July dengan seksama.

"S-sepertinya begitu." Jawab Nadya.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita bersiap untuk keruang makan." Ujar Karina tak mau memusingkan perstiwa yang ganjil itu.

Saat mereka selesai bersiap, mereka bertiga keluar kamar diikuti oleh Ella, Mazie dan Reva yang memang kamarnya bersebelahan.

Saat Ella, Mazie dan Reva melewati sebuah ruangan. Tiba-tiba Ella yang berjalan paling belakang merasakan hal yang aneh. Gelang kaki yang di kenakannya saat itu bersinar dalam sekejap dan pada saat itu langkah Ella terhenti di depan kamar kosong yang tak di tempati. Dan saat suasana menghening, Ella dengan jelas mendengar suara-suara yang menyeramkan. Karena takut, Ella berusaha melangkah untuk mendekat pada teman-temannya yang menjauh.

Baru beberapa langkah, Ella mendengar namanya di panggil dengan suara parau dari belakangnya. Memang terdengar kecil tapi Ella bisa mendengar namanya di sebut. Saat ia menoleh kearah suara.

Tubuh Ella sejenak kaku dan matanya melotot sempurna saat melihat koridor gelap yang ada di belakangnya menampilkan sosok wanita yang tak begitu jelas. Wanita dengan surai pirang yang begitu berantakan dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Namun, karena tubuhnya kaku, Ella perlahan melihat sosok itu dengan jelas melayang tak menapak tanah dengan gaun biru tua yang sudah usang, Ella dalam keadaan kaku itu juga bisa melihat jelas kulit pucatnya.

Dengan mata yang ingin menangis dan suara yang akan berteriak, Ella tak bisa mengeluarkan segalanya dan dengan sekuat tenaga Ella menggerakkan tubuhnya saat dengan amat perlahan sosok itu melayang mendekatinya dan saat tubuh Ella berhasil bergerak, Ella berlari sekuat tenaga bahkan melewati Mazie, Reva, Nadya, July dan Karina.

Wanita-wanita yang melihat tubuh Ella yang sejenak memucat sambil berlaripun terasa heran. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, Ella terus diam namun tetap makan seperti teman-temannya, sepertinya Ella shok. Dan saat makan selesai dan kembali kekamar masing-masing, Ella terus berada di tengah himpitan antara Mazie dan Reva.

-SEASON 5-

Pada tengah malam, Omma Aruf yang seperti biasa tak terlelap karena sering melakukan aktivitas mengelilingi rumahnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba mata rentanya tertuju pada lampu perpustakaan yang menyala. Omma Aruf yang merasa heran pun menghampiri dan membuka pintu, lalu, dia mendapatkan seorang gadis cantik duduk disana.

"O-Omma, maafkan aku..." Ungkap Nadya yang sedang membaca buku tadi saat melihat tersentak karena Omma Aruf memasuki ruangan ini. "Maaf aku sudah lancang..."

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa, Nak Nadya, kan? Kenapa jam segini masih belum tidur?"

"Iya. A-anu, Nadya belum ngantuk. Lalu Nadya mengitari rumah, saat masuk keruang ini, Nadya kaget sekaligus senang karena ada ruang perpustakaan sebagus ini."

"Hmm, jadi kamu suka membaca buku, ya?" Senyum Omma Aruf.

"Hehe, Iya, begitulah. Aku juga berharap rumahku juga punya ruang perpustakaan sehebat ini. Buku-bukunya bagus-bagus, berasa di surga deh, omma." Ungkap Nadya gembira.

Omma Aruf lalu menghampiri Nadya dan bersandar. "Ya, Omma juga berdoa agar kamu bisa punya ruangan seperti ini juga. Omma juga suka membaca kok. Nadya boleh kok kemari untuk ke perpus saja tak masalah."

"Sungguh? Terima kasih omma." Ujar Nadya senang.

"Omma istirahat sebentar disini ya." Ujar Omma Aruf sambil memejamkan matanya. Mengistirahatkan tubuh tua rentanya. Dan Nadya lalu melanjutkan acara membacanya walau hanya di temani omma Aruf yang tertidur, Nadya merasa senang di temani.

Saat beberapa menit omma memejamkan mata, dia mulai terbangun dan melihat Nadya masih asik membaca disisinya. Lalu, tiba-tiba, mata tua itu melotot saat tersadar melihat cincin yang di kenakan Nadya.

"Cincin itu..."

"Loh? Omma udah bangun?" Tanya Nadya sambil mebatasi halaman yang di bacanya sebelum di tutup.

"Darimana kau dapat cincin itu?" Ucap Omma dengan gentar.

"I-Ini Nadya dapat dari perpustakaan di Real Foerward." Ungkap Nadya takut-takut. Tiba-tiba omma Aruf terdiam sambil menunduk, tingkah itu membuat Nadya cemas.

"...Bersinar...Arwah akan banguun, Meneror kalian... perhiasan berdarah... kematian!" Ungkap Omma Aruf aneh. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tersadar dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Omma tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya... lebih baik kau cepat kembali kekamarmu dan tidurlah!" Bentak Omma membuat Nadya terkaget dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa, enggan dan khawatir, Nadya meninggalkan ruangan tersayangnya itu.

July dan Karina yang terbangun tengah malam itu bingung karena Nadya tak ada bersama mereka. Karena tak ingin membuat panik yang lain, maka kedua gadis cantik itu memutuskan untuk mencari Nadya di sekitar rumah ini. Akhirnya, mereka berdua memutuskan berpencar untuk mencari sahabatnya itu.

Di tengah jalan, July yang berada di koridor lantai atas itu melihat sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka dari kejauhan. Karena merasa takut, July tak berani melanjutkan langkahnya. Karena ia hanya terdiam di sana, ia menyadari ada sesosok pria keluar dari ruangan itu. july tak tahu siapa dia karena lorong disana begitu remang-remang.

Menyadar kehadiran July, perlahan sosok siluet seorang pria dewasa itu mendekati July. Karena July tak menyadari ada sosok pria setinggi itu, ia bahkan tak bisa memperkirakan itu Peter. Sosok itu perlahan semakin mendekat dengan gerakan seduktif, anehnya, July yang ingin menangis dan gemetar itu tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya dari sini dan membuat sosok itu perlahan semakin dekat... dekat... mendekat hingga akan keluar dari lorong gelap... dekat... semakin dekat...

...

Nadya berjalan dengan gundah di ruang tengah yang menghubungkan lantai atas. Sedikit terkejut saat seorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hosh... Nadya kemana aja sih kamu?!" Ujar Karina. Mengetahui itu adalah Karina, Nadya menghela nafas lega.

"Maaf, aku ga bisa tidur terus aku bekeliling dan menemukan perpustakaan. Maaf jadi merepotkan kalian." Ungkap Nadya menyesal.

"Yaudah, sekarang loe udah di temuin. Sekarang ayo cari July. Tadi kami berpencar." Terang Karina dan Nadya mengangguk mengiyakan.

...

Tanpa sadar, July meneteskan keringat. Dia begitu takut dan kaku. Orang itu pun lama-lama di ketahui July sosoknya, dia adalah pria yang tak dikenal di rumah ini selama mereka tiba di sini, laki-laki berumur sekitar 20-an. Namun, July tak bisa memprediksi laki-laki itu hantu atau manusia. Karena wajah laki-laki itu begitu pucat, parasnya dingin dan tubuhnya kurus. Saat pria berbadan tinggi itu tepat berada di hadapan July, laki-laki itu terpaku pada kalung yang di kenakannya.

"Kalung!" Ungkapnya dengan wajah yang berubah histeris.

"TIDAK!" Teriak July sambil memejamkan mata dalam-dalam. Dan tak berapa lama, suasana malah berubah menjadi hening sampai-sampai seseorang menepuk pundak July. "Kyaa!" Teriak July reflek.

"July? Lagi apa disini?" Ternyata itu Envy.

"..." July terdiam gemetaran saat ia tak melihat siapapun di sekitarnya selain Envy. "E-Envy?" Tanya July dengan suara gentar.

"Kamu belum tidur? Sedang apa disini? Tadi aku haus, makanya aku kedapur, saat mau kembali ke kamar, aku melihatmu berd—"

"Hueee!" Dengan tiba-tiba July memeluk Envy. Sehingga Envy sedikit terkejut dan tak melanjutkan bicaranya. "Takut..." Tangis July.

"Udah, tenanglah. Aku antar kamu kekamar ya." Ungkap Envy sambil mengusap bahu July.

Sementara yang lain... Nadya, Kharina, dan Tian masih mencari-cari July. Tian yang terbangun karena mimpi buruk tentang July dan mendengar ribut-ribut derap kaki, diapun lalu memergoki keperluan Nadya dan Karina. Saat mengetahui mereka panik mencari July, Tian lalu ikut panik dan mencari, kebetulan ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu.

Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu Envy dan July yang sedang tersedu.

"T-Tian..." Ungkap July dengan mata sembab ketika ia melihat Tian ada di hadapannya.

"July..." Ungkap Tian sekaligus khawatir dan lega. Lalu, ia menghampiri July dan setelah menceritakan mimpi buruknya dan buru-buru mencari July. July hanya bisa menangis terharu dan ia masih tak mau menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya.

Karena begitu sedih karena Tian begitu menyayanginya, July tanpa ragu memeluk Tian dan menangis di pundaknya. Tian juga mulai mengusap bahu July sekedar untuk menenangkannya. Sebelumnya July belum pernah melihat Tian yang seperti ini, biasanya, Tian selalu berpenampilan gagah saat bertemu dengannya, tapi sekarang? Tian begitu terlihat kacau dengan rambut berantakan, sendal tudungnya dan juga piyama tidur.

Lalu, setelah itu, Tian mengantar para gadis ke kamar mereka, dan meninggalkan mereka untuk saling beristirahat.

Esok paginya, semua sudah berkumpul di ruang utama, dan entah mengapa suasana begitu hening. Hari ini rencana anak-anak adalah pergi ke pantai yang ada di belakang kediaman. Pantai itu bukan pantai pribadi milik Bennefit, namun pantai yang indah dan sejuk itu tak pernah di datangi orang luar karena harus melewati rumah besar keluarga Bennefit. Sepertinya pantai itu dulu adalah pantai pribadi milik penghuni rumah ini sebelumnya. Dan omma Aruf tak berniat untuk menjadikan pantai itu objek wisata, hanya menjadi pantai penghibur pengunjung yang datang ke kediamanya.

Sebelum ke pantai, banyak dari mereka yang belum bersiap dan yang siap masih menunggu dan duduk-duduk di ruang utama. Aruf, Nadya, Tian, July, Karina dan Envy sedang duduk di meja yang sama.

"Jadi, maksudmu, semalam omma bersikap aneh?" Tanya Aruf tak percaya.

"Iya, kemungkinan. Soalnya, aku nyaris takut saat omma menyebut arwah-arwah apa gitu, tapi dia sendiri tak menyadarinya." Jelas Nadya dengan perasaan yang mulai tak enak berada disini.

Aruf terdiam sambil berpikir, ia juga tak ingin membuat Nadya tak betah disini, namun, apa benar Ommanya berbicara mengenai arwah? Setahu Aruf, di keluarga ini tak pernah menyinggung masalah arwah meski sering terjadi kejadian misterius.

"Mungkin itu hanya karena omma lelah, gue mohon, tetap disini Nadya." Ungkap Aruf sambil mengelus cincin yang saat ini menggenggam tangan Nadya tak ragu.

"Lalu... m-masalah laki-laki yang kulihat semalam... apa benar itu hantu?" Tanya July takut.

Aruf bingung untuk menjawab kebenarannya. Belum sempat membahas itu, mereka yang ada di meja ini menoleh pada meja yang ribut-ribut di sebelah. Ternyata Reva sedang cerita yang menakutkan, dan mereka semua dapat melihat Ella yang terdiam tetapi sambil memeluk lengan Daniel, seperti ada ketakutan yang paling dalam yang di alaminya?

"E-Ehm, itu... anu... di koridor itu, sebenarnya, ada kamar kak Romy.." Ucap Aruf menjelaskan pertanyaan tadi. Semua yang tadi terpaku pada meja seberang mulai kaget sambil menatap Aruf.

"Eh? KAKAK?!" July yang paling kaget.

"Iya. Kak Romy selalu mengurung diri di kamar itu. sebenarnya, ia juga yang terus ribut pada Omma dan almarhum kedua orang tuaku untuk membeli rumah ini. Karena khawatir dengan sikap Kak Romy yang sedikit aneh, akhirnya, kami kembali menetap di rumah ini. Sebenarnya dia jarang keluar, entah apa yang di lakukan dia dimalam hari, tapi kami sendiri terusir saat mengusiknya. Maafkan aku July, aku harap kau memaklumi sikap kakak yang mungkin menyeramkan dan mengagetkanmu." Ungkap Aruf dengan wajah miris.

"Jadi... itu berarti dia manusia? Bukan hatu? Syukurlah aku bukan melihat hantu..."

"Aku sendiri sudah tak pernah lagi melihat kak Romy, aku juga tak tahu bagaimana rupanya sekarang. Waktu aku kecil, kak Romy adalah sosok yang aku banggakan, tapi semenjak dia berpisah dari rumah dan menetap di daerah ini, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Hoi, Bro! Kapan kita kepantai sih?" Nara dengan Cool dan celana pantai mulai menghampiri, membuat wajah Karina tak sadar memerah.

"Ya, kita jadi mau kepantai tidak!" Bentak Revan sambil menghampiri dan berdiri di belakang kursi Karina.

"Ya! Kalau sudah siap semua,. Ayo kita pergi!" Jawab Aruf. Lalu, merekapun mulai melupakan kejadian-kejadian aneh dan mulai refreshing ke pantai. Karina berusaha berjalan di samping Nara sambil sedikit-sedikit mencari peluang untuk mengobro dengannya. Nara yang merasa baik hati terus meladeni Karina dan menerima Karina begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling dan maksud clbk Karina.

Revan yang tak bisa melawan kekeras kepalaan Karina dan sifat Karina yang tak peduli padanya itu hanya bisa melihat mereka dari kejauhan dengan api kecemburuan. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dengan terang-terangan menghindarinya.

Tyas dan Lia yang memang mengagumi kekayaan dan keberadaan Revan sejak dulu dan juga sering mengkhianati Karina mengambil kesempatan ini. Mereka berdua lalu mulai menibrung bersama Revan yang duduk sendirian di tepi pantai.

"Revan~ udah dong. Emang gada cewek lain apa selain Karina?! Kan ada kita-kita! Mau banget sih Loe sama cewek ga berpendirian gitu?" Goda Tyas.

"Iya. Mending loe main sama kita-kita aja!" Ajak Lia sambil tak ragu menarik tangan Revan. Revan yang tak ingin membuang waktu dan memanjakan amarahnya akhirnya ikut bermain bersama kedua gadis itu.

-SEASON 6-

"I'm Coming Beach~~!" Teriak Ella pada desiran ombak yang menerpanya. Dengan tank top biru laut dan celana denim pendeknya, ia langsung menuju kearah laut dan begitu senangnya. Melupakan kejadian menyeramkan yang baru-baru ini ia alami di rumah besar itu.

"Baby~" Dengan segera Daniel menghampiri Ella karena dia khawatir kalau Ella nanti tenggelam dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua saling menikmati indahnya laut ini. Lalu, banyak yang beberapa sudah berenang menikmati air laut yang berwarna biru itu.

Saat ini, dilain sisi, Tyas, Lia dan Revan menemukan rakit yang terbuat dari kayu dan cukup untuk dinaikki oleh ketiganya. Mereka heran mengapa ada rakit di pantai ini namun, mereka mengira mungkin saja rakit itu di buat oleh pengunjung sebelumnya yang ada di pantai itu.

"Lia, Revan! Kita naikki rakit itu yuk!" Ajak Tyas.

"Oke juga tuh! Hayuk!" Ungkap Lia sambil mengajak Tyas menggandeng tangan Revan menghampiri rakit itu. lalu kemudian mereka yang berpencar dari keramaian teman-teman yang lain mulai menaiki rakit itu hingga mereka berada di tengah-tengah sisi laut. Mereka menikmati pemandangan yang mereka lihat dari posisi itu dan juga dapat melihat burung camar yang terbang tepat diatas mereka.

Mereka tak tahu kalau rakit itu dulu milik penghuni pemilik pribadi ini yang sudah lama meninggal...

July masih duduk di bawah pohon kelapa yang rindang. Tak mau menghancurkan warna kulitnya karena bermain di laut di tengah terik matahari. Dan hanya melihat teman-temannya yang asik bermain di pantai. Lalu, Envy yang tahu July duduk sendiri mulai menghampiri.

"Kenapa tidak ikut kepantai?" Tanya Envy yang sudah puas berenang di laut dan mulai duduk di samping July.

"Aku malas berenang..." Ujar July dan sebenarnya ia masih trauma akan kejadian semalam. Lalu, tak berapa lama, Nadya dan Karinapun menghampiri dan menemaninya duduk juga.

Dan akhirnya mereka berempat saling mengobrol dan menonton pertandingan Voli pantai yang di mainkan oleh Nara dan Tian vs Daniel dan Ella dengan Aruf sebagai wasitnya.

Mereka yang menikmati pertandingan voli itu saling mendukung dan mensuport bahagia, bahkan saking senangnya, mereka tak menyadari Revan, Tyas dan Lia tak bersama disini.

"Tian!" Dukung July dan Envy.

"Nara~~~" Dukung Karina.

"Ayo Ella Daniel~" Dukung Mazie dan Reva.

Nadya sedari tadi terpaku pada gemerincing gelang kaki yang di kenakan Ella.

"Eh? Liat ga gelang yang di pake Ella itu?" Ungkap Nadya yang memang duduk diantara Karina dan July dan sisi samping lain July ada Envy.

Nadya dan July yang menoleh ke Nadya lalu melihat kearah pandang Nadya dan melihat gelang kaki yang di kenakan Ella.

"Desainnya hampir sama dengan Cincin, Kalung dan Gelang yang kita punya..." Ujar Nadya serius.

"Benar, bandulnya juga sama." Jelas July. Mereka terus memperhatikan gelang kaki yang di kenakan Ella hingga sesaat gelang itu bersinar begitupun perhiasan yang serupa yang di pakai mereka masing-masing.

Bukan karena efek cahaya matahri, tapi memang perhiasan-perhiasan itu bersinar sejenak.

"A-Ada apa ya?" Tanya July takut-takut.

"E-entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk..." Gumam Nadya.

Sementara itu keadaan Revan, Lia dan Tyas yang sedang asik menaiki perahu rakit, tanpa sadar, mereka tak menyadari keberadaan ombak besar yang tak di duga dan menggoyangkan rakit kecil itu. lalu, akibat ombak itu, Tyas yang saat itu sedang berdiri kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke laut.

"Tyas!" Ungkap Lia panik.

"A-aku tak apa-apa." Ungkap Tyas yang terapung jauh dari rakit. Tyas memang bisa berenang dan mulai berenang menuju rakit. Lia dan Revan yang memperhatikan dengan khawatir terus memperhatikan Tyas berenang menghampiri mereka.

Namun, tiba-tiba mereka tersentak saat tiba-tiba Tyas melambaikan tangan di kejauhan sana dan mulai menghilang dari permukaan. Mereka berduapun heran.

Ternyata saat itu, Tyas merasakan kakinya di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Bhufft~~mhh!" Tyas merasakan sesak saat seluruh tubuhnya berada di dalam air laut. Dan ia kaget saat ia melihat tangan memegangi kakinya. Dan lebih kaget lagi saat ia melihat tangan itu adalah milik seorang wanita dengan muka buruk rupa bergaun ungu dan rambut hitam panjang yanag mengambang di dalam air laut ini.

Wanita itu menarik kaki Tyas semakin masuk kedalam laut, membuat Tyas menggeleng dan tak bisa berteriak hingga pada akhirnya...

"A-ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Ujar Lia takut. Dengan segera Revan masuk kedalam air laut untuk menolong Tyas dan mengetahui ada kejadian apa, saat ia berhasil menggapai tempat dimana Tyas berada tadi, betapa kaget Revan saat tiba-tiba tubuh Tyas mengapung dari dalam laut dan mengambang...

Dengan segera, Revan membawanya kerakit dan mulai memberikan Tyas nafas buatan dan terus menekan-nekan dada Tyas untuk mengeluarkan air laut yang sempat terminumnya. Namun, wajah Tyas dengan mata terbuka itu terus membiru, membuat Lia mengatupkan tangan menutupi bibirnya tak percaya dengan kejadian aneh ini.

"I-ini aneh.. spertinya, dia tenggelam."

"Ti-Tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin! Tyas kan jago renang, Revan!"

"Mungkin saja ada urat yang terkilir."

"Tapi! Tidakkah ini aneh! Sepertinya dia di tarik sesuatu! Aku percaya tadi Tyas baik-baik saja." Bantah Lia.

Revan terdiam. "Tapi nyawa dia sudah tak terselamatkan lagi sejak aku membawanya kerakit... aku juga merasa ini aneh, Tyas seperti tenggelam terlalu dalam kedalam laut, dan aku juga tak menemukan hewan buas atau manusia atau apapun di sekita situ, aku juga memeriksa kondisinya, sepertinya memang dia sperti terbunuh..." Ungkap Revan horor.

Lalu, dengan menangis, Lia akhirnya mendayung bersama Revan untuk memberitahu kejadian ini kepada yang lain.

Saat Ella, Daniel, Nara dan Tian sedang beristirahat setelah bermain voli pantai, tiba-tiba Lia datang bersama Revan yang sedang menggotong Tyas.

"Teman-teman!" Teriak Lia Parau. Nadya, July dan Karina yang sedari tadi sibuk memikirkan firasat buruk ikut tersentak dan menghampiri kerumunan Lia.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Nadya.

"Tyas tenggelam... Dan... Dan dia tidak terselamatkan.." Ungkap Revan miris. Semua yang ada disitu kaget dan tak percaya.

"Tyas?! Yang benar!?" Ujar Karina Histeris.

"K-Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita segera membawanya ke rumah." Ujar Aruf dengan mata yang masih membelalak.

Semua lalu buru-buru kembali ke rumah utama dan mengutamakan Tyas. Dalam keributan ini, Daniel tersadar ia tak bersama Ella, saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Ella berjalan kelaut. Ella sendiri tak sadar, ia dipengaruhi oleh gelang kaki yang di kenakannya...

"Baby!" Teriak Daniel panik. Namun, Ella masih tak sadarkan diri dan semakin berjalan ke tengah laut. Dengan terburu-buru Daniel menghampiri Ella dan berhasil menghentikkan Ella dengan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau ini kenapa? Kau juga mau mati, hah?!" Daniel emosi. Ella masih tak mendengar suara Daniel, bola matanya berwarna abu-abu. "Baby!" Bentak Daniel khawatir sambil menggoyangkan punggung Ella. Dan saat itu, Ella tersadar. Dan tiba-tiba Ella merasa pusing kemudian pingsan. Dengan segera, Daniel menggotong Ella dan menyusul yang lainnya.

Dengan berdiskusi panjang akhirnya, pihak Bennefit menelepon keluarga Tyas dan memberikan kabar duka yang sebenarnya keluarga Tyas tak terima. Karina dan Lia syok, Ella tersadar dari pingsannya namun badannya melemah, dan ia juga tak ingat apa yang ia lakukan sebelum pingsan.

Kejadian ini membuat Nadya merasa kejadian ini sangat ganjil. Ini membuat Nadya penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di rumah ini?

Karina yang merasa terpukul lalu pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci wajahnya yang sembab. Saat baru saja membasuh wajahnya di westafel dan bercermin, tiba-tiba gelang yang di gunakan Karina bersinar dan membuat cermin wastafel itu terbelah dua. Dan Karina terkejut saat tembok bergeser dan mendapati sebuah ruangan. Ada sebuah tangga di hadapannya dan dengan penasaran, Karina tanpa ragu menaiki tangga itu. lalu, di anak tangga terakhir, Karina mendapati sebuah pintu di hadapannya.

Dengan ragu, Karina meraih knop pintu yang tersembunyi dan akhirnya, pintu itu berdecit dan membuka. Ruangan yang ada di dalam adalah ruangan layaknya kamar tua dan penuh dengan debu dan juga sarang laba-laba di pojokkan ruangan dan benda-benda.

Karina terdiam dan mulai merasa takut. "R-Ruangan apa ini?"

Saat Karina tercengang dengan kamar rahasia itu, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu toilet di bawah sana. Dengan segera Karina menghampiri, dan tiba-tiba saja gelangnya bersinar kembali dan membuat ruangan yang ada di toilet kembali seperti semula.

"Karina, lama sekali di dalam?" Tanya July yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Hah, iya, aku sedang melamun." Ungkap Karina masih syok dengan ruangan rahasia itu.

"Matamu terlihat sembab sekali." Tambah Nadya yang memang bersama July.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Jelas Karina merasa sudah baik-baik saja.

"Keluarga Tyas sudah datang, kita juga harus mengantarkannya." Terang July sambil mengajak Karina dan Nadya kembali keruang utama. Saat sudah sampai di ruang utama, terdengar banyak suara isak tangis atas mayat Tyas...

Malamnya, suasana dingin dan hening amat mencekam membuat rumah tua itu semakin terasa sepi dan mengerikan. Tengah malam itu, semua yang sedih sudah lelah dan tertidur pulas. Reva yang terbangun karena ingin buang air kecil akhirnya keluar kamar. Setelah habis dari toilet, saat melewati koridor menuju kamar-kamar pengunjung, Reva mendengar suara-suara riuh yang tak pernah di dengarnya. Suara itu ternyata berasal dari suara ruangan tak berpintu yang pernah di lewati Ella.

Reva yang tidak takut dan malah penasaran mulai memasuki ruangan itu, dan ia mendengar suara-suara riuh itu berasal dari dinding-dinding ruangan itu, Reva tak merasa takut sedikitpun dan merasa itu memang hal biasa karena ini rumah tua, saat ia mau keluar ruangan itu, tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan dari atas mencekiknya dan mengangkat tubuh Reva yang susah bernafas itu ke atas...

"TIDAK!"

Ella terbangun dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Ia seperti mendengar teriakan teman sejatinya, Reva. Ella tak tahu saat itu gelang kaki yang di gunakannya yang tertutup selimut itu bersinar.

Ketika ia melihat kearah tempat tidur Reva, Reva tak ada disana.

Saat Ella juga keluar dari kamar tengah malam itu untuk mencari Reva, tiba-tiba saja kakinya menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

"He-Hei-Hei! Ada apa ini!" Tanya Ella juga kaget karena gelang kakinya menarik dirinya sendiri kearah koridor masuk. Dan ia terhenti di depan ruangan yang membuat dirinya syok tempo hari.

Saat Ella merasa gemetaran untuk melangkah, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu jatuh di hadapannya. Itu adalah mayat Reva yang sudah membiru dengan mata terbelalak dan ada bekas cekikan di lehernya.

"GYAAAAA!" Dengan spontan Ella berteriak ketakutan sambil menangis dan gemetaran.

Seluruh penghuni yang ada di lantai itu terbangun dan menuju arah teriakan. Apalagi Daniel yang tahu kalau itua adalah teriakan Ella.

Semua kaget saat menemukan mayat Reva yang mati secara tak wajar, saat melihat Daniel, dengan segera Ella memeluk laki-laki itu. omma Aruf bahkan Peter sampai menuju lantai atas untuk mengetahui ada teriakan apa kejadian janggal yang lain, Omma Aruf memerintahkan Peter untuk mengamankan mayat Reva karena hari masih tengah malam.

"Misteri rumah ini sepertinya telah terbuka kembali. Sang penghuni kekal telah datang meminta pertolongan atas yang mereka miliki! Kematian akan berlangsung berturut. Lenyapkan segala yang kalian miliki!" Teriak Omma Aruf kesurupan. Membuat semuanya gentar dan takut.

-SEASON 7-

Gorden kamar dibuka menampilkan sinar matahari yang masih menghangatkan pagi. Namun, tak ada yang menorehkan senyum pagi ini. Mayat Reva sudah di kembalikan pada keluarga Reva dan tidak ada lagi yang terungkit-ungkit. Banyak sudah penghuni yang sudah merasakan ketakutan di liburan sekolah mereka ini.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah semua ini terjadi?"

"Lia, tenanglah dulu..." Ujar Revan yang bersimpatik.

"Tapi semua kejadian ini aneh! 2 teman kita meninggal dengan tak jelas!" Bantah Lia.

"Mungkin ini memang murni kecelakaan." Jelas Tian menenangkan.

"Tapi apa benar yang di alami Reva kecelakaan?! Itu jelas pembunuhan!" Elak Mazie.

"I-Itu, ta-tapi, mungkin..." Tian tak tahu harus berbicara apa karena ia juga tak mengerti motif kematian Reva.

"Sudah-sudah! Jangan bahas itu lagi! Kasian teman-teman kita nanti tidak tenang di alam sana! Anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi di mata kita!" Terang July.

"Aku pergi dulu, aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu di perpustakaan." Ungkap Nadya yang juga tak mau semakin memusingkan kejadian janggal ini.

Saat berada di dalam perpustakaan yang di idamkannya itu. Nadya menghirup aroma buku-buku tua yang khas yang mententramkan jiwanya. Namun, tiba-tiba Nadya mendengar jelas ada suara buku terjatuh. Lalu, Nadya yang mencari sumber suara menemukan sebuah buku tebal.

Di depan buku itu terdapat judul "Sejarah Rumah Tua Marissa." Nadya penasaran dengan judul buku yang aneh itu. namun, sampul depan buku itu juga menerakan gambar potret rumah yang sama persis dengan kediama Bennefit saat ini.

Saat Nadya akan membuka lembaran buku itu, tiba-tiba Nadya mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Saat Nadya mencari arah suara gadis yang parau itu, suara tersebut malah lenyap saat Nadya berada di depan rak buku yang paling ujung di ruangan ini. Tiba-tiba saja cincin yang di kenakan Nadya bersinar dan dengan ajaib membuat rak itu tergeser dan membuka seperti ruang rahasia. Saat terdapat sebuah pintu di depan Nadya, tangan Nadya bergerak daan membuat bandul kunci yang ada di cincinnya masuk ke lubang pintu dan memutar membukanya.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, Nadya mendapati ruangan baca yang lebih terlihat lebih pribadi. Dan ada sebuah meja pribadi disana dan mendapati sebuah diary berwarna ungu dengan nama pemilik "Marissa".

Nadya lalu mengambil diary itu karena Nadya merasakan Diary itu adalah sebuah petunjuk. Saat Nadya berkeliling di sekitar ruangan ini, Nadya terpaku pada sebuah peti yang terlihat elegan.

Nadya membelalak mendapati ada sebuah peti mati di dalam ruang seperti ini. Namun, karena Nadya ingin sekali tahu misteri di rumah ini, Nadya membuka peti itu dan mendapati mayat seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun putih dan rambut hitam yang begitu cantik, Nadya sempat ingin berteriak namun ia menahannya. Tak bisa di hindari, sesungguhnya Nadya juga sangat takut kalau saja tidak melihat secarik kertas yang di genggamnya. Nadya perlahan mengambil carik kertas itu juga dan lalu dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Namun, mayat yang di ketahui adalah mayat Marissa itu terbangun dengan wajah pucat saat Nadya meninggalkan ruangan yang paling di cintainya saat ia masih hidup.

Siang menjelang. Semua banyak yang sedang bersitirahat, namun tidak dengan Nadya dan Karina yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang istirahat. Sedangkan July berada di kamar sedang menyisir rambutnya.

Namun, saat July sedang menyisir, tiba-tiba kalung yang di kenakannya bersinar. Dan cermin yang di gunakannya bergeser seperti layaknya yang di alami Karina. Dan July yang penasaran pula melakukan apa yang di lakukan Nadya di ruangan perpustakaan. July juga menemukan diary dengan nama pemilik "Lily" dan juga secarik kertas dari mayat yang di temukannya.

Tak mau membuat keributan karena sudah cukup akan kejadian yang menimpa Tyas dan Reva, July dan Nadya bungkam akan kejadian yang di alami mereka saat ini.

...

Karina juga begitu penasaran dengan ruangan yang di temukannya di toilet. Karena saat ini sedang sepi, Karina lalu mencoba untuk menyelidiki ruang rahasia itu dan berusaha menelusurinya. Ruangan yang ada di toilet itu seperti ruang tempat pertemuan pribadi dan istimewa, Karina menemukan sebuah diary berwarna biru tua dengan nama pemilik "Airin" yang berada di atas sebuah peti, dia juga menemukan mayat dengan secarik kertas yang ada di genggaman mayat gadis cantik dengan rambut kecoklatan itu.

Saking paniknya, Karina keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali mencuci wajahnya. Ia lalu panik dan melepas gelangnya begitu saja. Lia yang melihat Karina keluar dari toilet dengan wajah yang tak biasanya heran.

Saat ia masuk ke toilet, ia menemukan gelang yang suka di pakai Karina berada di dekat wastafel. Karena Lia yang licik sejak dulu menyukai gelang itu, Liapun mengambil dan mengenakannya, menjadikan gelang unik itu menjadikan miliknya.

Lia tak tahu apa sebenarnya misteri yang ada di balik perhiasan-perhiasan mengerikan itu. saat ia kembali kekamar dengan gembira, tiba-tiba, gelang yang baru saja di temukannya mengarahkannya kearah ruangan tempat kejadian meninggalnya Reva, dan tiba-tiba saja, Lia melayang layaknya dia sedang di gotong menuju ruangan luar, tepatnya kearah taman belakang dan tanpa bisa melakukan berontak, penolakan dan berteriak, Lia di gantung di pohon itu oleh seorang wanita berwajah menyeramkan dan tawanya menggema saat nyawa Lia sudah tiada, dan gelang yang di kenakan Lia kembali ketempat asal.

Karina masuk ketoilet dan mendapati gelang yang di tinggalkannya masih di sana dan iapun mengambil dan mengenakannya tanpa tahu gelang itu beberapa menit yang lalu di gunakan oleh sahabatnya yang saat ini sudah mati terbunuh oleh seorang wanita hantu di halaman belakang. Menggantungkan diri diatas pohon...

Saat di tengah Jalan, Karina terkejut saat ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Revan?"

"Karina, sudah lama kita tak sedekat ini..." Ungkap Revan lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Karina juga ikut terharu karena sudah menyakiti Revan sampai seperti ini dan ia membiarkan Reva melakukan semua hal yang menyenangkannya. "Oh ya, sayang, aku membuat ini..." Ungkap Revan gembira sambil memberi cincin pada Karina dengan nama yang terukir disana 'Revan' "Aku juga menggunakan yang sepasangnya." Ujar Revan sambil memperlihatkan cincin di jari manisnya dengan ukiran nama 'Karina.'

"Terima kasih ya Revan." Ujar Karina tersenyum dan terharu.

"KYAAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba semua terkejut dengan teriakan Ella dan Mazie yang berasal dari belakang rumah. Dan dengan segera semua penghuni rumah menghampiri kearah suara dan semua terkejut melihat mayat Lia yang tergantung di pohon dengan mengenaskan dan membuat omma Aruf tak tahan dengan keajdian pembunuhan misterius ini dan juga mengamankan mayat Lia selayak mungkin.

Dan ia juga menyuruh Aruf, Nara dan Peter untuk mengamankan penghuni rumah yang lain.

...

Mazie begitu syok dan merasa gila dengan semua kejadian yang menyeramkan yang ada di rumah ini. Dengan segera ia mengambil kunci mobil Daniel diam-diam yang pada saat itu di pegang Ella dan juga tanpa sengaja ia membawa gelang kaki kaki yang di lepas Ella saat itu.

Mazie bermaksud kabur dari rumah itu sebelum nanti giliran nyawanya yang terancam. Dia berhasil keluar dari rumah itu dan tanpa di ketahui oleh semua penghuni rumah. Namun di tengah jalan, ada seorang wanita berambut kemerahan dengan gaun berwarna pink yang menghalangi jalannya. Wanita itu tetap berdiri di hadapan mobil yang dibawa Mazie. Mazia yang dalam kecepatan penuh itu mengira wanita itu adalah manusia dan akhirnya dengan kaget ia membanting stir ke kiri. Dan pada akhirnya, Mazie berteriak karena mobilnya masuk ke jurang.

Ella yang tertidur pulas tak tahu bahwa kunci mobil Daniel hilang namun, gelang kaki yang di lepasnya itu kembali ke tempat asalnya...

Mengetahui Daniel tak menemukan mobilnya di manapun, bahkan Ella tak tahu menahu, dan juga Mazie yang menghilang begitu saja, akhirnya membuat semua warga rumah panik kembali.

Dan tiba-tiba, Aruf, Nara dan Tian menyeru dan menyuruh semua orang mengikutinya dan melihat berita di tivi bahwa sebuah mobil kijang berwarna merah meledak di dalam jurang dan di temukan mayat seorang wanita.

Ella langsung pingsan mengetahui bahwa itu pasti adalah mayat Mazie dan lalu kemudian, suasana di kediaman Bennefit ini kembali di gemparkan.

...

Ella masih terisak malam itu karena kedua temannya tak ada di sisinya. Ia juga tidur sendirian, saat tiba-tiba ia terbangun tengah malam itu dan berjalan keluar untuk mencari teman sekamar, Ella melewati ruangan dimana terbunuhnya Reva saat itu. karena perasaannya yang sedang berat dan gundah, ia bahkan sampai tidak takut melewatinya. Dan saat gelang kakinya bersinar, Ella tak percaya ada sebuah lorong yang terbuka akibat pergeseran tembok. Lalu, Ella yang ingin mengetahui sebenarnya misteri apa yang terjadi hingga merenggut nyawa teman-temannyapun menyusuri lorong itu tanpa ragu. Dan ia menemukan sebuah ruangan pribadi dan juga sebuah peti dan juga secarik kertas pada mayat gadis mungil dengan rambut pirang, ia juga menemukan sebuah diary atas nama "Hanna".

Dengan terburu-buru, Ella kembali dan menyelidiki bukti yang di dapatnya.

Karena bingung, Ella masuk kekamar Nadya, July dan Karina untuk tidur. Nadya, Karina dan July yang memaklumi akhirnya menerima Ella dan bersedia Ella pindah kekamar mereka dan Ella yang minta maaf pada Nadya akhirnya keempatnya berteman.

Pagi harinya, ketika July sedang bersama Envy...

"July, apa tidak apa-apa terus seperti ini?" Tanya Envy dengan wajah lirih.

"Kenapa?" July tak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan Envy.

"Satu persatu dari kita mati, apa tidak lebih baik kita pulang saja?"

"...: " July terdiam. Ia tahu Envy tengah merasa takut dan khawatir akan nyawanya.

"July... mungkin nanti aku yang—"

"Sudahlah, Envy! Itu tak mungkin terjadi!" Ungkap July tak mau membayangkan Envy meninggalkannya.

"Tapi..."

"Itu memang aneh. Tapi mungkin semua itu memang karena kecelakaan. Lebih baik, jangan bahas itu lagi."

"mmm... oh ya July, kalung itu sepertinya bagus ya? Aku baru sadar..."

"Ya. Mau coba pakai?" Tanya July polos.

"Boleh?" Tanya Envy dan lalu July melepas kalungnya dan memakainya pada Envy tanpa July tahu bahwa hal ini justru akan membuat July terpukul karena ia pasti akan kehilangan sahabatnya itu akibat kalung yang di sayanginya...

-SEASON 8-

Nadya, July dan Karina sedang mendiskusikan kejadian aneh yang menimpa mereka dan lalu memperlihatkan Diary dan Secarik kertas yang sama-sama di temukan mereka.

"Tapi, kenapa ada mayat di ruangan itu?" Tanya Karina.

"Kalau aku, entah mengapa mencurigai kakaknya Aruf, dan juga atas kematian semau teman-teman."

"July!" Sentak Nadya tak boleh menduga-duga. Meski kakak Aruf memang aneh, tapi mana mungkin omma Aruf menyembunyikan pembunuh di rumah ini. Lalu, saat itu Ella masuk.

"Ella?" Ungkap Nadya nyaris saja dia kaget.

"Loh? Diary itu..."

"A-Ada apa?" Tanya July.

"Itu sama seperti yang aku juga temukan."

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kau juga menemukan secarik kertas dan m-m-mayat?" Tanya Karina.

Ella tertegun dan pada akhirnya mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kau bawa Diary itu kemari dan juga carik kertas itu." Ujar Nadya.

Lalu, akhirnya semua berkumpul di kamar Nadya.

"Tapi, sepertinya diary ini kekunci." Ujar Karina. Nadya berpikir dan tiba-tiba ia mengingat kunci yang sama untuk diary ini. Ia lalu menggenggam bandul kunci di cincinnya dan akhirnya diary itu terbuka karena lubang dan kunci yang pas.

Lalu, Karina dan Ella pun melakukan hal yang sama pada perhiasan yang di kenakan mereka.

"July, kalung loe mana?" Tanya Karina.

"Kalungku. Tidak! Envy memakainya!" lalu, semuanya juga ikut panik.

Envy tidak sadar sore mendung itu dia sedang berjalan kearah pantai. Dia di gerakkan kalung yang di kenakannya saat itu. saat ia menuju laut, sampai menuju ketengah laut, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kakinya. Dari situ, Envy baru tersadar. Ia mencoba melawan dan berenang ke permukaan. Namun, wanita berwajah berantakkan dari laut itu menarik kalung Envy dan membuat Envy sulit bernafas.

Envy dibawa hingga ke dasar laut dan lama-lama, nafas Envy hilang.

...

Karina, July, Nadya dan Ella turun keruangan dimana anak laki-laki berada.

"Nara, Loe liat Envy ga? " Tanya Karina. Nara hanya menjawab dengan gelengan heran.

"Loe, yan?!" Tanya July. Tian Juga hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Kita udah cari kemana-mana, tapi belum menemukannya." Ungkap Nadya.

"Jangan-jangan! Kasus itu akan terulang lagi!" Aruf panik.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau Envy kenapa-napa!" Ungkap July.

"Kalau begitu, kita berpencar saja mencarinya. Aku dan Ella akan cari di luar." Ujar Daniel.

Lalu, mereka akhirnya berpencar. Karina, Nara dan Revan mencari di sekitar halaman. July dan Tian di lantai bawah, Aruf Nadya mencari di lantai atas. Dan Daniel Ella mencari di sekitar pantai.

Saat di pantai, Ella menelusuri pasir basah itu bersama Daniel. Ella yang berjalan jauh di depan Daniel selalu terfokus kearah pijakan dengan teliti. Lalu, ia menemuka kalung July dan saat ia melihat badan yang berada di dekat kalung itu...

"GYAAA!" Teriak Ella.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Daniel saat terkejut Ella memeluk sambil menutup wajahnya.

"I-Itu..." Ella menunjuk kearah ia menemukan mayat Envy. Danielpun menghampiri.

"ASTAGA!" Daniel kaget saat melihat badan Envy terpisah dari kepalanya.

Lalu, mereka berdua mengabari pada semuanya.

Setelah semua sudah berkumpul didalam rumah, semua perempuan histeris terutama July. Ia begitu terpukul. Dengan gemetar, Ella memberikan kalung July kepada pemiliknya.

"Envy..." Ucap July tanpa henti dengan air mata berlinang. Kematian sahabatnya itu benar-benar paling tragis. Tianpun menghampiri kekasihnya itu. "Tian..." Ungkap July dengan nada sumbang dan memeluk Tian penuh kesedihan. "Kenapa harus Envy?! Ini tidak adil!"

"Sabar ya, kalau melihat kejadian yang di alami Envy, ini pasti perbuatan seseorang."

"Manusia?! Tapi siapa orangnya?!" Nadya semakin emosi karena ia masih tak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. "Semua ada di dalam rumah dan kita tahu itu!" Omma Aruf terdiam begitupula penghuni di kediaman Bennefit ini. "Tidak salah lagi semua karena hantu!"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam Nadya! Lebih baik kita hubungi keluarga Envy." Sentak Aruf.

"Tapi Aruf, mungkin saja kak Romy—" July berusaha mengungkapkan.

"Tidak mungkin! Romy pasti bukan dalang di balik semua ini!" Bantah Omma Aruf.

"Bukankah lebih baik kita tanyakan saja!" Bela Tian. Dan pada akhirnya, semua yang setuju dengan usul July dan Tian namun tidak dengan Omma, Peter, Aruf dan Nara, mereka ikut menghampiri kamar Romy.

...

BRAK.

July mendobrak pintu. Seorang laki-laki yang ada di dalamnya langsung kelabakan dan bertingkah ketakutan.

"Kak Romy! Kau Pembunuh!" Tuduh July yang tak terima dengan kematian Envy.

"B-bu-Bukan... bukan aku... bukan." Ungkap Romy sambil meringkuk ketakutan.

"APANYA YANG BUKAN!" Ucap July dan lalu semua yang memihak July menyeret laki-laki gila itu keluar. Saat berada di koridor kamar Romy, July tanpa segan mendorong badan kurus itu.

"July, tenanglah." Nadya berusaha untuk menenangkan July yang sudah keterlaluan.

Dan lalu, semua anak-anak menghakimi Romy di ruang utama. Namun, Romy masih meringkuk ketakutan dan bungkam sehingga Omma Juga tidak tahu harus berada di pihak siapa. Hingga sore mulai menjelang. Matahari mulai menyembunyikan sinar hangatnya. Sementara yang lain makan malam, Revan malah menyendiri di dalam kamarnya. Ia entah mengapa heran dengan gelang yang dikenakan Karina itu.

...

"Eh, Revan mana?" Tanya Karina yang menyadari di ruang utama ini semua berkumpul kecuali Revan.

"Sepertinya, dia sedang istirahat di kamar." Jawab Aruf.

"Oh.." Karina khawatir namun ia percaya sepertinya Revan akan baik-baik saja.

...

Sementara itu, Revan sekarang sedang menuju ke kamar Karina. Karena dia begitu penasaran dengan gelang yang selalu di pakai Karina pemberian Nara itu. dan saat melihat ke kamarnya, ia menemukan barang yang di carinya. Lalu, Revan yang begitu benci Nara berniat akan melenyapkan gelang pemberiannya pada Karina itu dan lalu ia pergi ke belakang halaman rumah dan membakarnya.

"Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang merebut Karina dariku. Gelang jelek dan juga dari orang macam Nara itu sudah tak ada lagi!" Seringai Revan bahagia.

Saat api sudah padam dan meninggalkan puing gelang itu, Revanpun berniat kembali ke keramaian, namun, baru saja dia melangkah ke arah rumah, ia mendengar bunyi suara api yang membesar. Dan api itu semakin besar dan besar hingga menuju kearah Revan.

"AHH! PANASSS!" Jerit Revan saat tubuhnya berada diantara kubangan api. "Teman-teman!" Terriaknya terakhir kali sebelum ia menjadi arang. Dan dengan manisnya, gelang yang di ambil Revan kembali utuh dan masih bertahan di kamar Karina.

Karina merasakan firasat buruk ketika dia seperti mendengar teriakan memilukan Revan. Karena perasaannya yang tak enak itu dengan segera Karina meninggalkan ruangan dan membuat Nadya dan yang lainnya heran dan mengejar Karina.

Karina seperti orang kalap mencari-cari kekasihnya itu ketika tak menemukannya berada di kamar. Dan pada akhirnya semua penghuni rumah mencarinya. Dan saat Karina sampai di halaman belakang, dia melihat sesuatu sehabis terbakar.

"Ti-Tidak... itu, Re-Revan?" Tanyanya kaku. Namun setelah ia memperhatikan lagi mayat dengan tubuh hangus itu... "TIDAK! REVAN!"

Mendengar teriakan Karina, akhirnya semua menghampiri kepada Karina.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa lagi ini?!" Tanya Nadya tak percaya ketika melihat mayat tragis Revan.

"Sial! Kali ini Revan?!" Daniel yang biasanya lembut kini sudah tak sabar dan membentak atas semua kejadian aneh ini. Apalagi, sedari tadi Romy berada di ruangan jadi siapa pembunuhnya?!

Saat semua laki-laki mengevakuasi mayat Revan dengan hati-hati. Omma Aruf terdiam termenung dengan semua kejadian itu. tentu tubuh rentanya begitu shock. Dan lalu, mereka memberi kabar pada keluarga Revan dan juga mengikuti pemakaman Revan yang memilukan.

Liburan belum usai. Namun, semua kejadian ini justru tidak membuat Nadya, July, Ella, dan Karina takut. Meski pilu, mereka akan kuat berada disini dan menguak segala kebenaran sebelum akhirnya semuanya usai.

Dan saat ini, semua sedang berkumpul mendiskusikan setiap kejadian.

"Gue gak tahu harus gimana... Envy, dia sahabat yang terbaik.." Isak July.

"Sabar... kita harus merelakan kepergian Envy..." Ujar Tian sambil mengusap bahu July.

"Terus, kalau selanjutnya kita bagaimana? Aku ga mau itu terjadi, aku masih mau hidup!" Ungkap Ella histeris.

"Baby..." Ujar Daniel menenangkan Ella.

Nadya hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dengan terjadinya hal-hal aneh yang menimpa mereka semua yang telah berpulang.

"Kita harus waspada, aku yakin bukan Romy pelakunya. Aku mohon, tolong ungkap rahasia di rumah ini." Ucap Omma Aruf serius. "Kalian pemilik perhiasan itu, aku mohon."

Lalu semua anak gadis tersentak karena omma Aruf mengetahui tentang perhiasan mereka, begitupun Romy yang tak menduga keempat gadis itu memiliki perhiasan itu!

-SEASON 9 (END)-

Setelah perbincangan itu selesai, semuapun menuju kamar masing-masing. Para gadis menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, di depan ada July, lalu di ikuti Ella, Karina dan Nadya.

"Gue mau pulang..." Gumam Ella. Namun, tak ada yang menggubrisnya dan tiba-tiba, Nadya terhenti, sedangkan teman yang lain masih melangkah dan mulai menjauhi Nadya. Nadya memandangi kamar dimana di temukan mayat Reva disana saat itu. nadya dengan jelas melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut terurai dan berantakkan dan kaki melayang. Dan perlahan, wanita itu mendekati Nadya.

Saat itu, Nafas Nadya tercekat dan pada akhirnya Nadya takut kalau gilirannya yang akan mati, namun saat itu seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Nadya?"

"Hah... hah... Aruf?"

"Loe kenapa?" Aruf mengerutkan alisnya. Nadya menggeleng seakan tak terjadi apapun. "Kenapa loe masih disini tidak kekamar?" Nadya terus menggeleng dengan diam dan melihat kearah koridor ruangan itu. Aruf merasa di cueki dan heran. "Nadya?" Membuat Nadya tersadar dan menoleh kearahnya. "Loe kenapa sih?"

"A-Ah ga apa-apa." Nadya lalu berlari ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Aruf dengan perasaan herannya itu.

Malamnya, Nadya tak bisa tidur dan selalu memperhatikan cincin yang di kenakannya juga sebuah diary yang bertuliskan nama 'Marissa' itu. dibukanya itu dan perlahan dibacanya, hanya seperti Diary gadis biasa pada umumnya, dan yang Nadya tahu, Marissa pemilik tunggal rumah ini dan dia hidup sebatang kara di rumah mewah ini. Namun, Marissa memiliki 3 teman yang sering mengunjungi dan bermain dengannya dan juga seorang kekasih...

"M... Nadya?" Sepertinya Nadya berhasil mengusik tidur July. "Loe ngapain?"

"Ah, gak lagi ngapaa-ngapain kok. Loe tidur lagi aja. Loe pasti cape." Saran Nadya.

Namun, bukannya kembali tidur, July malah menghampiri Nadya. Dia melihat Nadya menggenggam diary ungu yang di ketahui adalh milik Marissa. Lalu, Julypun mengambil diary yang di temukannya dan membacanya bersama Nadya malam itu. sepertinya diary milik 'Lily' adalah salah satu teman Marissa.

"Mmm~ kenapa kalian belum tiidur sih?" Kini mereka berdua mengusik tidur Ella.

"Ella, diary loe mana?" Tanya Nadya.

"Diary?" Ella tak mengerti.

"Ada apa ini?" Karinapun terbangun.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat baca diary yang kalian temukan." Saran July. Akhirnya, Ella mengambil diary milik 'Hanna' dan Karina mengambil diary milik 'Airin'. Dan mereka membacanya dari awal hingga akhir.

"Ternyata benar, semua tentang keseharian mereka dan gantung pada tanggal 18, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa mereka semua meninggal?" Prediksi Nadya.

"Lalu, jangan-jangan mayat itu adalah mereka semua?" Ungkap Ella.

"Bisa jadi, tapi kenapa mayat mereka amat rapi seperti itu?" Terang July.

"Ini jadi misterius sekali." Ungkap july dan pada akhirnya para gadis yak bisa tidur.

"Coba kita kumpulkan kertas yang kita temukan!" Ujar Nadya.

Pagi harinya, para gadis sedang duduk berkumpul di teras. Lalu, Aruf, Nara, Daniel dan Tian menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa kalian memanggil kami?" Tanya Nara.

"Nara. Lihat ini!" Seru Karina sambil menyodorkan kertas.

"I-Ini..." Nara tercekat.

"Coba gue liat." Aruf mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Nara. "Apa ini?"

"Ini seperti sebuah petunjuk." Tegas Nadya.

"Petunjuk?" Aruf masih tak mengerti.

"Surat ini... ada nama Marissanya, Bro!" Terang Nara.

"Marissa? Loe ngomong apa sih?!" Aruf makin tak mengerti.

"Itu loh! Kak Romy kan sering igau-igau nama itu! trus, gue baca buku di perpustakaan, ada sejarah tentang rumah ini dan Marissa!"

"Hah... gue gak nyangka loe sering baca di perpustakaan." Aruf malah sweatdrop.

"Ya iyalah! Nara gitu loh!" Nara malah bangga. Yang lain sweatdrop kecuali Karina yang semakin kagum terhadap cowok aneh itu.

"Kayaknya, ini sebuah teka-teki deh." Terang Nadya.

"Kalau gitu, kita harus pecahkan semua ini!" Ujar Aruf. Lalu, merekapun mencari tahu apa maksud teka-teki surat itu. namun, mereka masih belum mengerti dengan kata-kata di lembar kertas kusam itu.

Kata-kata itu membuat semuanya bingung. Aruf memutuskan untuk menghentikkan pencarian dan dilakukan lagi besok hari. Semua yang memang sudah lelah berpikir lalu menuju kamar mereka, namun, tidak dengan Nadya yang masih penasaran. Ia lalu menghampiri Nara yang juga akan pergi ke kamar.

"Nar, loe bisa bantu gue ga?"

"Bantu apa nih?" Tanya Nara sambil nyengir gaje.

"Kasi tau gue apa buku yang loe baca tentang Marissa itu."

"Oke, Sip. Ikut gue." Ungkap Nara sambil berbalik arah berjalan menuju perpustakaan rumah ini. Nadya juga setia mengikut di belakangnya.

"Nad, loe mau kemana?" Karina dan Aruf yang memang saling cemburu akhirnya menghampiri keduanya ketika melihat Nadya mengikuti Nara.

"Hee... kita mau ke perpustakaan nih." Ujar Nara.

"Gue ikut ya!" Ujar Karina antusias. Aruf pun mengangguk kencang. Nadya mengerutkan alisnya dan Nara malah menyeringai karena terlihat jelas sekali Aruf cemburu padanya.

"Yaudah, guys. Gitu aja kok repot, ayo cabut." Ungkap Nara sambil kembali melangkah ke perpustakaan yang sudah ada di depan mata.

"Tunggu." Cegah Nadya. Lalu, Nara, Karina, dan Aruf menghentikkan langkahnya. "Apa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kalau kita bergerak berpencar begini?" Nadya khawatir akan July, Ella, Tian dan Daniel yang nantinya kan terjadi sesuatu.

"Loe tenang aja, Nad. Ada July dan Ella pasti ada Tian dan Daniel, sedangkan gue dan Nara kan sama loe-loe." Jelas Aruf. Karina mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"M-Maksud loe?" Tanya Karina.

"Gue yakin, hantu-hantu itu ga bakal incer kalian karena kalian pemilik perhiasan itu, mereka incer kita-kita, so, ga usah khawatir, kita bisa jaga diri kok, kita juga bakal lindungin kalian."

"Ciye~ loe so sweet banget, Bro~" Goda Nara yang malah pingin ketawa liat Aruf serius.

Lalu, akhirnya mereka menuju ruang perpustakaan dengan waspada. Namun, tak ada hal yang aneh sampai mereka tiba di sana. Nara dengan santai menuju salah satu rak buku-buku.

"Sini, disini..." Tunjuk Nara pada Nadya. Karina dan Aruf juga lalu menghampiri Nara dan Nadya. Nara mengambil sebuah buku tua berjilid ungu yang usang, kusam, penuh debu dan meniupnya sebelum ia memberikan pada Nadya.

"Ini?" Nadya masih heran. Nara mengangguk pasti. Nadya lalu mengusap buku itu dengan pandangan ingin tahu segalanya.

"Yaudah kalau gitu, kita langsung balik lagi aja, yuk. Gue ngantuk nih." Keluh Nara sambil menguap. Lalu mereka keluar dari perpus, Nara, Karina, Aruf dan di belakang barisan ada Nadya.

Saat Nadya membawa buku itu sambil mengusap debu-debu yang tertinggal. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa aneh ketika sesuatu yang kental melekat di telapak tangannya. Ini bukan debu, tapi saat Nadya melihat... banyak cairan merah yang ada di tangannya. Ini DARAH!

"GYAA!" Nadya berteriak sambil melepaskan buku tua itu dari genggamannya.

"Nad. Loe kenapa?" Aruf yang terkejut langsung menghampiri Nadya. Nadya masih gemetaran dan saat ia melihat kedua telapak tangannya, tak ada darah disana. Aruf langsung mengambil buku yang di jatuhkan Nadya itu. "Loe harus hati-hati, loe pasti capek, lebih baik kita semua langsung pergi tidur." Saran Aruf sambil menuntun Nadya. Nadya mengangguk pelan dan menuruti segala perlakuan lembut Aruf.

"Woi TOLONGIN GUE!" Tiba-Tiba Nara berteriak dan Aruf dan Nadya seketika terkejut saat melihat Nara yang ada di tangga menuju lantai atas sana tengah menahan Karina yang terjatuh dan sekarang menggantung di tahan lengan Nara.

Aruf segera berlari menaiki tangga dan membantu Aruf. Namun, Nadya malah tekejut saat ia melihat sebuah asap putih menyerupai wanita berambut hitam tengah mengenggam kaki Karina.

"Please, Nar~ Jangan di lepas..." Karina takut. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Nara.

"Loe jangan turun! Pegang tangan gue erat!" Nara yang panik jadi membentak dan Aruf segera membantunya saat itu. karina juga yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa meneteskan air mata dengan ketakutan. Semua tak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada Karina kecuali Nadya. Nadya masih diam ketakutan melihat sosok itu.

Karina menoleh ke bawah, kakinya seakan di genggam tapi tak ada apapun disana, sehingga ia bisa lihat dengan jelas lantai itu cukup tinggi. "Tidak mau... aku tak mau mati disini..." Isaknya.

Menyadari Karina lebih dalam bahaya daripada ketakutannya. Nadya langsung memberanikan diri. "Marissa! Sudah cukup! Aku akan membantumu! Jangan ambil temanku lagi! Pergi kau dari sana!" Teriak Nadya. Roh halus itu menoleh pada Nadya dengan sorot mata menyeramkan dan lalu, seketika menghilang. Karina lalu berhasil di selamatkan oleh Aruf dan Nara.

Mendengar ada suara menggema di ruang tengah. Peterpun menghampiri.

"Kenapa Tuan-Tuan dan Nona-Nona ada disini?" Tanya Peter. "Lebih baik Tuan dan Nona segera ke kamar, hari sudah menjelang malam, saya takut terjadi sesuatu." Ungkap Peter khawatir. Lalu, pada akhirnya, mereka selamat menuju kamar masing-masing yang di temani Peter.

Pagi harinya, setelah sarapan usai, Nadya membaca buku pada malam harinya. Semua tentang Marissa tertera disana. Tapi anehnya, meski tahu Marissa adalah pemilik rumah ini, tapi bukan Bennefit pula marganya. Tak ada yang tahu siapa marga gadis cantik itu. nadya lalu membalik halaman selanjutnya. Seketika, ada selembar poto yang terjatuh. Itu adalah poto diri Marissa. Begitu cantik dan senyumnya sangat indah. Nadya seperti mengenal gadis itu, tapi siapa?

Nadya masih belum bisa tidur. Ia masih memikirkan teka-teki itu dan ingin mencari tahu lewat fikirannya. Dan sepertinya, Ella terusik dan terbangun malam itu.

"Kenapa, lla?" Tanya Nadya.

"Nad... loe belum tidur? Bisa, anter gue pipis ga?" pinta Ella. Nadyapun memahaminya dan menemani Ella. Letak kamar mandi cukup jauh dari kamar mereka.

Sementara itu, Daniel terbangun dan karena haus, ia berniat untuk minum di dapur.

Ella keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan lega. Mereka berduapun kembali menuju kamar mereka. Di tengah jalan, Nadya merasa mendengar sesuatu. Ia pun menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Ssst..." Isyaratnya.

"K-Kenapa sih?" Ella jadi takut melihat tingkah Nadya yang aneh.

"Loe denger gak?" Nadya mulai serius.

"Udah deh, Nad. Jangan Nakutin dong!" Ella menggenggam erat Nadya. Tiba-tiba angin besar membuat jendela terbuka rusuh. Nadya dan Ella yang reflek kaget langsung berlari ketakutan. Saking paniknya, mereka tak menyadari kalau mereka berdua terpencar.

"Huwee~~ Nadya kemana nih~ gue takut..." Isak Ella yang tak tahu sekarang ia sedang di lantai mana. Dan tiba-tiba, mata Ella melotot karena seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kenapa ada disini?"

"Daniel!" Ella yang ketakutan langsung mendekapnya. "Tadi ada sesuatu disana."

"Cup cup cup, udah ya, aku anter ke kamar deh." Ella lalu di antar oleh Daniel ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu Nadya yang terpencar jauh melihat sosok wanita yang tak memperlihatkan wajahnya terus melayang mondar-mandir, hilang-muncul sehingga Nadya hanya bisa terdiam merinding dan kaku. Namun, ia memberanikan diri untuk berlari dan ia menabrak seseorang sehingga ia terpental jatuh.

"Nadya?" Aruf heran saat ia melihat Nadya menabraknya. Dengan segera Aruf membantunya berdiri, ia melhat Nadya begitu gemetaran dan kulitnya memucat. Keringatnya bercucuran dan nafasnya terpengal-pengal. "Nadya? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aruf semakin cemas.

"Hiks..." Tanpa sadar, Nadya meneteskan air matanya. "Udah cukup... gue mau pulang... gue ga sanggup lagi..." Isak Nadya menyerah. Lalu, Aruf yang lirih melihat Nadya hingga sampai seperti ini dengan segera memeluknya.

"Jangan menangis... kau kuat Nadya..." Ungkapnya.

Pagi hari, seperti biasa, semua sedang berkumpul. Omma Aruf dan Peter juga sudah tahu tentang teka-teki yang di tunjukkan Aruf dan Nadya.

"Omma, bisa Nadya minta peta rumah ini?"

Semua mengerutkan alisnya. Omma Aruf sendiri tak mengerti namun ia lalu menyuruh Peter untuk mengambilkan apa yang Nadya pinta. Aruf mengerti sepertinya Nadya sedang punya ide. Ia juga tak biasanya melihat Nadya selemah itu semalam. Ia tahu Nadya orang yang tak pernah menyerah dan begitu tegar.

Nadya memperhatikan peta rumah itu dengan teliti dan lalu ia menunjuk sebuah ruangan tengah di peta itu.

"Kita harus kemari." Ungkap Nadya.

Semuanya hanya bisa heran namun semua mengikuti Nadya pergi keruangan tersebut. Nadya yang masih sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi itu semakin kuat untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di rumah tua milik Bennefit ini.

Setelah Nadya sampai diruangan itu. nadya menyusuri 6 langkah lantai keramik yang panjang sesuai dengan pentunjuk dari kertas kusam yang mereka sambung-sambung saat itu. di langkah kaki ke-6, keramik yang di injak Nadya berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ukirannya berbeda dari sekian lantai keramik yang ada di ruang ini.

"Kok? Keramik ini beda? Aku baru menyadarinya." Ucap Aruf.

"Omma juga baru tahu." Omma juga baru menyadarinya. Lalu seketika semua orang melihat seluruh ruangan yang jarang di jamah itu. dan juga tak ada apa-apa di ruangan itu. ruangan itu kosong.

"Jangan-jangan ini sesuai petunjuk. Lalu, petunjuk selanjutnya apa?" Ungkap July antusias.

"Keempat rahasia ajaib!" Terang Nadya sambil membaca kertas itu.

"Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Ella bingung.

Tiba-tiba, cincin, gelang, kalung dan gelang kaki yang di pakai mereka bersinar dan menyeret mereka kepada sebuah kotak upeti yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang ada di pojok ruangan ini. Dan ada 4 mulut kunci di kotak itu. dengan segera, bandul kunci itu menuntun masuk kedalam dan membuka upeti itu.

Orang lain yang melihat kejadian ajaib itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil kejut. Dan seketika semua terdiam saat kotak upeti terbuka. Semua lalu ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya dan ikut menghampiri upeti.

Terdapat kertas kusam yang tergulung cantik dan album poto. Nadya lalu mengambil gulungan kertas itu dan membukanya. Terdapat pesan diatasnya untuk menemukan mayat Marissa, Airin, Lily dan Hanna.

 **Temukan aku, Marissa.**

 **Temukan sahabatku, Airin, Lily dan Hanna.**

 **Kalian yang menemukan gulungan ini, Terima kasih.**

 **Bagiku, Album ini adalah hartaku yang paling berharga.**

 **Seorang bilang, aku dan hartaku akan dibunuh oleh orang tua kekasihku.**

 **Mungkin itu benar, tolong temukan aku dan hartaku.**

 **3 sahabatku...**

 **Romy Bennefit kekasihku...**

 **Marissa Glaze**

Nadya terbelalak. Suara petir menggelegar karena mendung datang. Dan seketika hujan mulai turun/. Semua yang ada disana ikut terkejut. Bahkan, Aruf dan Omma juga terkejut saat tahu Romy adalah kekasih Marissa. Apalagi mengetahui orang tua Aruf yang membunuh keempat gadis cantik itu.

Dan lagi, Glaze? Itu bukankah Marga Nadya?

Lalu, Nadya membuka album poto itu ada foto Marissa bersama sahabatnya dan Romy. Foto-foto itu persis dengan mayat yang mereka temukan.

Romy yang berlari ikut keruang ini tak menyangka mereka menemukan semua yang ia sembunyikan. "Marissa! Marissa!" Teriaknya kalap.

"Jadi, Marissa kekasih kak Romy?" Tanya Nara.

"MARISSA!" Romy tak menghiraukan dan hanya menangis seperti orang kalap.

"Jadi... mayat-mayat itu..." Desah Ella ingin menangis.

"Selama ini di sembunyikan oleh Orang Tua Aruf dan Romy menjaganya?" Ungkap Karina.

Omma yang meminta di perlihatkan dimana jasad-jasad gadis itu berada akhirnya diantar oleh Nadya, Karina, July dan Ella.

Lalu, akhirnya kasus ini di selidiki oleh Polisi dan mayat-mayat itu dimakamkan dengan layak di halaman rumah Bennefit dengan saling berdampingan. Karena Omma Aruf tahu Marissa sangat mencintai rumah ini.

Nadya akhirnya mengerti. Marissa tidak sebatang kara, keluarga Nadya adalah saudara yang sangat jauh dari marga. Dan akhrinya Nadya mengerti ketika ia di tarik kerumah ini, ia mengerti ia menemukan saudara yang cantik dan sangat anggun.

Lalu, liburanpun usai dan kejadian-kejadian mengerikan tak terjadi lagi di rumah kesayangan Marissa itu. romy lalu menyerahkan diri pada polisi untuk membayar dosa orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal.

Kemudian. Aruf menyatakan perasaannya pada Nadya dan lalu Nadya juga menerimanya dan karena mengetahui rumah itu milik Glaze, keluarga Bennefit menyerahkan rumah kesayangan Marissa itu untuk di tinggali keluarga Glaze.

Sementara Nara dan Karina menjalin kembali kisah cinta yang pernah teputus.

July dan Tian sudah tidak membiasakan bertengkar dan mengertikan satu sama lain.

Sedangkan Ella dan Daniel semakin mesra.

Dan persahabatan Nadya, July, Karina dan Ella akan tetap berlanjut seperti persahabatan abadi antara Marissa, Lily, Airin dan Hanna.

 **_THE END_**


End file.
